Los gemelos brujos
by Yuly
Summary: La historia del arma más poderosa de los Vulturis, y de cómo se convirtió en lo que hoy día es.
1. El nacimiento

Los personajes de este fic, excepto algunos de invención mía, no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Stephenie más sinceros agradecimientos a mi querida amiga y beta Lilith de Lioncourt.

* * *

**El nacimiento**

_25 de agosto de 1813 __d.C. _

La familia Amirov no se encontraba muy bien económicamente. Nunca habían poseído muchas riquezas, pero el dinero que ganaba el cabeza de familia, el señor Amirov, les bastaba para subsistir.

Desafortunadamente el señor contrajo una extraña enfermedad desconocida por los médicos. Los síntomas de dicha enfermedad hicieron que la piel del pobre señor se pudriese, dejándole las piernas inservibles. Ese suceso hizo que tuviese que abandonar su trabajo, y su pobre familia se vio privada de casi todo lo que poseían.

Además, la enfermedad siguió extendiéndose por el cuerpo del pobre hombre, hasta que terminó postrado en una cama.

Aunque su familia aún era poseedora de algunas tierras que dedicaban al cultivo y que les valían para sobrevivir, el señor temía por su esposa y su hija. Era bien sabido que por esa época, unas pobres mujeres no serian capaces de mantenerse solas. Y estaba muy claro que cuando él dejase este mundo, ellas no tardarían en seguirle.

La ultima esperanza que les quedaba, estaba puesta en su pequeña hija.

Era costumbre que por aquellos tiempos los hijos de las familias se desposasen a una edad muy temprana, ya que la gente no solía sobrepasar la treintena. Y esta costumbre se hacía más notoria en el caso de que las descendientes fuesen mujeres.

Estaba muy mal visto por la sociedad que una mujer viviese sola, puesto que se las consideraban seres inferiores que no podían valerse por sí mismas.

El señor tenía claro que, si hubiesen nacido en otra época, su esposa y su hija no habrían tenido problema alguno cuando él las dejara. Ellas eran las que se habían hecho cargo de todo cuando el enfermo, y habían conseguido que los tres saliesen a delante.

Pero lamentablemente les había tocado vivir en un tiempo en el que no se las tenía en cuenta. Y en el que si querían sobrevivir, necesitaban de un hombre.

De modo que posaron todas sus esperanzas sobre los hombros de la pequeña Iris. A la edad de quince años, una joven ya debería estar desposada y con uno o dos hijos. Pero por desgracia los problemas que había sufrido su familia en los últimos años habían hecho que se alejase de los círculos sociales, impidiéndole así encontrar algún pretendiente.

Pero no todo iban a ser desgracias para esta familia. La suerte quiso que un extranjero que paseaba cerca de sus tierras, posara sus ojos en la joven y quedara completamente fascinado con lo que veía.

Iris tenía un largo cabello rubio ceniza y unos preciosos ojos de un intenso azul cobalto que hechizaron al hombre. Lysander Thanos, se llamaba.

Se trataba, nada más ni nada menos, que de un duque. El hombre, que ya contaba con veinticuatro inviernos, había heredado unas tierras recientemente a causa del fallecimiento de su padre.

Lysander estuvo frecuentando la casa de los Amirov durante varias semanas. El señor estaba encantado, no podría haber pedido mejor pretendiente para su hija. El joven duque en ningún momento pretendió forzarla a nada. Se le veía realmente enamorado, y lo que era aún más maravilloso era que su amor era correspondido.

Iris no quedo prendada de él por su apariencia ni por su fortuna. Era cierto que el duque poseía un atractivo muy exótico que no era nada común por aquellos lares. Su pelo oscuro y sus ojos grises desentonaban con los del resto. Y que también poseía grandes riquezas y numerosas tierras.

Todas esas cosas, aunque Iris las tenía muy en cuenta, no fueron las que hicieron que se enamorara de él. Fue su forma de ser, tan abierta y generosa, la que termino por encandilarla. Además, Lysander era un hombre muy culto, puede que demasiado devoto. Pero tener fe no era para nada algo que estuviese mal visto, al contrario, a Iris le encantaba la admiración y la pasión que mostraba el duque cuando hablaban sobre Dios o sobre cualquier tema religioso.

Fue un viernes cuando el duque, en una de sus visitas, le pidió al señor Amirov la mano de su hija. La alegría que sintió la familia ante tal hecho fue tal, que no sería posible explicarla con palabras.

El señor sentía feliz, porque su mujer y su hija estarían al amparo de un buen hombre cuando él faltase. Pues Lysander no solo estaba más que encantado por casarse con Iris, sino que el mismo les propuso encargarse de toda la familia. De modo que los tres se trasladaron a unas nuevas tierras, propiedad del duque, donde esperarían hasta el día de la boda.

Lamentablemente, el señor Amirov no fue capaz de esperar hasta esa fecha y falleció a los pocos días de anunciarse el compromiso.

La señora y su hija estaban tan devastadas por el dolor que suplicaron al duque posponer el compromiso como señal de duelo.

Él no se opuso, les concedió un par de semanas a cambio de que se instalaran en su casa, ya que no era seguro para dos mujeres el vivir solas.

Y aunque el dolor por la perdida era muy grande, madre e hija estaban felices por su nueva situación. No podrían haber encontrado a un hombre más bueno.

Finalmente, el día del compromiso llego, nunca se habían visto a unos novios más enamorados. La ceremonia fue sencillamente preciosa. La consagración se realizó en una pequeña capilla a las afueras de la ciudad. La luz entraba por unas grades cristaleras de colores, envolviendo a los novios y dándoles un aspecto casi místico. Como queriendo que nunca jamás se separasen.

- Tu, Lysander Thanos, aceptas a esta mujer como esposa, y prometes serle fiel en la salud y en la enfermedad, en las alegrías y en las penas, por todos los días de tu vida, hasta que la muerte os separe - dijo el sacerdote mientras estrechaba las manos de los novios entre las suyas

- Acepto - contestó Lysander con voz firme y clara.

- Y tú, Iris Amirov, aceptas a este hombre como esposo, y prometes serle fiel en la salud y en la enfermedad, en las alegrías y en las penas, por todos los días de tu vida, hasta que la muerte os separe.

- Acepto.

- Con el poder que la santa iglesia me ha otorgado - dijo el Padre a la vez que alzaba las manos unidas de la recién pareja - Yo os declaro, marido y mujer. Lo que Dios ha unido que no lo separe el hombre.

La celebración de la boda duró todo el día. La señora Cecile, la madre de Iris, no fue capaz de aguantar las lágrimas, y lloró durante toda la ceremonia. Y aunque sentía el vacío que había dejado su querido marido, no podía evitar sentirse feliz por su hija.

Los invitados se marcharon mucho antes de que el sol hubiese abandonado el cielo. La señora Cecile se despidió de los novios, no sin antes haberles dado la bendición por su unión.

- Os deseo una vida llena de felicidad, queridos míos - dijo abrazando a su hija, para después besarla en la frente y en las dos mejillas - Mi adorada niña, rezaré todos los días para que tu matrimonio sea pleno y os llene de dicha.

- Muchas gracias madre - le respondió Iris abrazándola de vuelta.

- Lysander - la señora Cecile se volvió hacia su yerno y le tomo la mano derecha - Te llevas lo que más amo en esta vida. Por lo que más quieras, cuídala le suplico apretándole la mano.

- Eso se lo juro, señora mía - Lysander le sonrió para transmitirle confianza, y la señora le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Benditos seáis los dos - y se marchó de la estancia dejando a recién pareja a solas.

Cuando la señora cerro la puerta tras de sí, Lysander se volvió para mirar a su esposa que se encontraba a su derecha

Ésta, parecía estar en otro mundo. Miraba fijamente la puerta que se acababa de cerrar. Incluso podría jurar que estaba temblando. Ante todo eso, Lysander, no pudo más que sonreír.

Se acercó a ella con cautela, y le acarició los brazos desde atrás. Un delicioso escalofrió cruzo por la espalda de Iris ante el contacto de su marido, y su corazón comenzó a latir más deprisa a causa de su nerviosismo.

- Iris - le susurro al oído mientras la abrazaba desde atrás - No tienes porque temerme.

- No…, no te tengo miedo - se apresuró a contestar ella, aunque la voz apenas le salió.

- ¿Entonces, porque pareces tan alterada? - pregunto suavemente a la vez apoyaba la barbilla en el hombro de su esposa.

- Yo no…

- Iris - dijo Lysander en un suspiro mientras frotaba su mejilla contra la de ella en un intento por tranquilizarla - Sabes que yo nunca te obligaría a hacer nada que tu no quisieses, ¿verdad?

- Lo sé.

- Entonces, dime que es lo que te pasa.

- Es que… - Iris se ruborizó y agacho su mirada - Es que no sé cómo se supone que debería actuar a partir de ahora. Sé lo que tiene que pasar, no soy estúpida. Pero yo…, no sé… - a medida que hablaba iba perdiendo el valor para continuar y con él la voz. Pero a Lysander eso no pareció importarle, se rió dulcemente y la estrecho un poco más entre sus brazos.

- Iris, mi amor. ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? No tienes porque inquietarte, para eso me tienes a mí. Entonces, ¿tú lo deseas?

- Si - se apresuró a contestar ella ruborizándose más de lo que ya estaba, si es que eso era posible.

- Eso me hace muy feliz. Me alegra que no me temas - Lysander beso el hombro de su esposa. Ella dio un respingón, pero no se quejó ni hizo ademán de pararle. Viendo su consentimiento, Lysander trazo un sendero de besos desde la base del cuello hasta la sien de la joven Deja que sea yo el que te guíe se separó un poco de ella para poder darle la vuelta y que pudiesen estar cara a cara.

Después de mirarse durante un instante, se acercó lentamente para besarla. Se controló en todo momento, siempre intentando no asustarla. Pero conforme pasaban los minutos, más confianza adquiría ella, y más apasionado se tornaba el beso.

Lo que paso a continuación, no hace falta mencionarlo.

El tiempo transcurrió rápido para la feliz familia. Pero la noticia más extraordinaria llegó en el cumpleaños número dieciséis de Iris.

Hacía ya un tiempo que la señora no se encontraba del todo bien. Había perdido por completo el apetito y unos terribles mareos la invadían a todas horas.

Lysander entro en pánico, temiendo que su joven esposa padeciese alguna enfermedad grave. Por eso, hizo llamar al médico más cercano para que examinase a Iris y la tratase.

Cuando llego, el médico estuvo una mañana entera con la joven y si bien no pudo curarla, si le dio una noticia maravillosa. Estaba encinta.

El embarazo fue muy duro, tanto para Iris como para los que la rodeaban. Debido a su estado tan delicado, se vio obligada a guardar cama. Además, sufría unos cambios de humor muy bruscos, que no eran para nada comunes. Una mañana se levantaba extremadamente débil, y sin apenas voluntad. Y al instante siguiente se tronaba de lo más agresiva.

Esto solo hizo que su familia ansiara aún más el día de la concepción. El séptimo mes de embarazo fue especialmente insoportable. Iris comía solo lo necesario y apenas mostraba ya signos de vida.

Y fue al finalizar el séptimo mes, cuando Iris se puso de parto.

* * *

_14 de junio de 1815 d.C._

Lysander estaba en el pasillo, terriblemente angustiado por los gritos que emitía su esposa. Ella se encontraba en su habitación, junto con su madre y la comadrona. Llevaban ahí dentro más de seis horas, y aún no tenía noticias ni de su esposa ni de su hijo. La incertidumbre lo estaba matando.

Fue entonces cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, y Cecile salió por ella llorando. Cuando Lysander la vio en ese estado, se le vino el mundo encima al pensar en lo peor.

- Es un niño - dijo Cecile acercándose a su yerno mientras sonreía, aun sin dejar de llorar - Es un niño muy sano y muy hermoso.

- ¿Y Iris?, ¿Cómo se encuentra ella? - se apresuró a preguntarle él.

- Oh, no te preocupes, ella esta perfec…

- ¡Señora! - grito la comadrona desde dentro - ¡Venga, dese prisa!, ¡Hay otro, aún queda otro!

La señora Cecile corrió hacia la habitación y cerro la puerta tras de sí. Y era cierto, su hija estaba dando a luz a otro niño.

Esta vez le costo mucho más, ya que se encontraba agotada por el esfuerzo que realizo con su primogénito. Pero aún así no desistió, y una hora después tenía en sus brazos a su segundo hijo. Se trataba de una niña, una preciosa niña idéntica a su hermano.

Cuando el señor pudo entrar al fin para ver a su nueva familia, se quedó extasiado. Su esposa y sus dos hijos se hallaban en la cama, todos dormidos. Dormidos y sanos. Parecían ángeles. De modo que se quedó por un instante en el umbral de la puerta, contemplando maravillado a su nueva familia.

Iris debió percibirle, porque se despertó y le sonrió.

- Ven Lysander, ven a ver a tus hijos.

Él no se hizo de rogar y se acercó hasta la cama. Iris tenía a un bebé en cada brazo. Eran idénticos, y a simple vista no fue capaz de decir cual era su hijo y cual su hija.

- He pensado en unos nombres para ellos, si no te importa - dijo Iris tímidamente a su marido.

- Cualquier nombre escogido por ti, será más que perfecto querida.

Ella no pudo más que sonreír ante tal declaración. Se incorporó un poco y le mostró al bebé que tenia en su brazo derecho.

- Este es tu hijo, tu primogénito. Me gustaría llamarle Alec - después hizo lo mismo con el bebé de su brazo izquierdo - Y esta es tu hija, querría que Jane fuera su nombre.

- Son unos nombres preciosos mi amor - Lysander beso la frente de su esposa, y contemplando a los pequeños dijo - Alec, Jane. Bienvenidos al mundo hijos míos.


	2. La primera muerte

Los personajes de este fic, excepto algunos de invención mía, no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Stephenie más sinceros agradecimientos a mi querida amiga y beta Lilith de Lioncourt.

* * *

**La primera muerte**

_4 de marzo de 1820 d.C._

Eran principios de marzo, y todos en la casa estaban muy atareados. Al señor Lysander le había surgido una cita muy importante a la que tenía que acudir sin falta. Por ello tenía que realizar un viaje que le tendría fuera de casa por varios meses, ya que debía cruzar el océano.

La señora Iris estaba muy inquieta. Los viajes en barco eran muy peligrosos, y ella nunca había estado separada de su marido por tanto tiempo.

Lysander le repetía continuamente que no se preocupase, que él regresaría en cuanto le fuera posible, y que jamás sería capaz de dejarla sola, ni a ella ni a sus hijos. Pero eso no calmaba los nervios de Iris.

Aún así, y en contra de los deseos de su esposa, el 22 de marzo el señor emprendió su viaje.

Lysander tardó catorce días en llegar a puerto. El barco que lo iba a llevar disponía de trece metros de envergadura y cuatro de ancho, dos grandes velas blancas coronaban la preciosa embarcación. Y en total, eran diecinueve los pasajeros que iban a ir a bordo.

A la semana y media de travesía el tiempo, antes favorable para la navegación, cambió drásticamente. Unas nubes enormes de color gris violáceo cubrieron el cielo, ocultando por completo el sol. Las olas se volvían cada vez más bravas, y arremetían contra el barco sin piedad. El terrible viento, que cambiaba de dirección continuamente, hacía más difícil el poder controlar la nave. Y sucedió entonces, una gran ola chocó contra el barco y lo volcó sobre el embravecido mar.

Las semanas que acontecieron a la partida de Lysander fueron un poco más tranquilas. Y, aunque el miedo a que le pudiera suceder algo malo siempre estaba ahí, la señora Iris consiguió calmarse. Pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba, más inquietos se encontraban todos.

No fue hasta mediados de junio, cuando por fin les llegaron noticias del señor por medio de una carta.

_Querida Iris:_

_Lamento profundamente no haberte informado con anterioridad, pero me ha resultado completamente imposible. Nos vimos obligados a embarcar en cuanto llegamos a puerto, mucho antes de lo que esperábamos. _

_Además, y para colmo de males, un terrible temporal nos obligó a permanecer en una pequeña isla durante tres semanas. Debido a este retraso nos demoramos aún mas en llegar a nuestro destino. Afortunadamente nuestros anfitriones han sido comprensibles, pero debido al tiempo perdido me temo que nuestra vuelta también se ha retrasado. Si no hay más imprevistos la vuelta a casa está preparada para mediados de verano. Las tormentas por estas zonas son muy extrañas en esa época del año, de modo que no tienes porqué inquietarte. _

_Aún así, contamos con un capitán extraordinario que fue capaz de llevarnos a tierra sin tener que lamentar baja alguna. Por eso te repito que no tienes de que preocuparte._

_No sabes lo mucho que os extraño. No deseo otra cosa que no sea volver lo antes posible, contigo y con mis queridos hijos. _

_Te prometo que estaré de nuevo con vosotros en cuanto pueda. _

_Atentamente, Lysander Thanos. _

Y en efecto, tal como Lysander le prometió a su familia, el diecisiete de agosto llegó a su hogar.

* * *

_15 septiembre 1820 d.C._

En la casa del señor y la señora Thanos, aparte de la familia principal, vivían algunas personas más.

Había una cocinera que trabajaba junto con su hijo. Un ama de llaves de avanzada edad. Un cochero que vivía en la casa junto con su esposa, que se encargaba de cuidar a los pequeños gemelos. Además de algunos trabajadores más que se encargaban de cuidar las tierras.

La mayoría de los empleados eran antiguos, y ya trabajaban para el antiguo señor de la casa. El difunto padre de Lysander.

Éste, por respeto a su padre, había decidido dejar a los antiguos empleados. Puesto que, si se habían ganado la confianza de su querido padre, también tenían la suya.

Y era por ese motivo que el señor Adrien vivía en la casa. Había sido el tesorero del antiguo dueño. Y como el padre de Lysander no había tenido nunca queja alguna de él, Lysander lo dejó estar. De todos modos el señor Adrien ya era mayor, y no le hacía mal a nadie. Al contrario, sus conocimientos en finanzas le eran de mucha ayuda.

Adrien contaba ya con cuarenta y tres años. Tenía una cara amable y redondeada, donde unos grandes ojos almendrados brillaban con astucia. Era muy apreciado en la familia.

Pero, y en contra de lo que todo el mundo pensaba, Adrien no era un buen hombre. Llevaba años estafando a la familia Thanos, arrebatándoles poco a poco pequeñas sumas de dinero. Un dinero, que en total, era desorbitado. Ni Lysander ni su padre sospecharon nunca lo que sucedía.

Las cosas en la casa Thanos estaban algo revolucionadas. La señora Cecile se encontraba indispuesta desde hacía ya varios días. Y por temor a un posible contagio, a los niños se les había prohibido ver a su abuela.

Esa mañana Alec y Jane se hallaban en el gran jardín de su casa. Los pequeños tenían ya cinco años, y eran prácticamente idénticos.

Ambos tenían el pelo corto y de color marrón, aunque el de Alec era más corto y oscuro que el de su hermana. Los gemelos casi habían heredado los ojos de su madre, de no ser porque los suyos eran de un tono algo más oscuro. Se trataban de unos enormes y preciosos ojos azul oscuro que destacaban en sus hermosos rostros. Parecían pequeños querubines.

Un golpe seco, seguido de unos gritos fue lo que provocó que la doncella que cuidaba de los niños en ese momento entrara apresurada a la casa. No sin antes advertirles a los pequeños que se portasen bien. Los niños eran muy tranquilos y nunca hacían travesuras, de modo que la doncella se marchó tranquila.

Y fue mientras los dos niños jugaban, cuando el señor Adrien salió de la casa cargando con un pequeño saco de piel.

No habían sido muchas las ocasiones en las que los niños habían tratado con ese hombre, pero en todas y cada una de ellas el señor Adrien había sido muy agradable con ellos.

- Hola niños – les saludó el tesorero a la vez que se acercaba a ellos y se arrodillaba para estar a su altura - ¿Qué hacéis aquí solitos?

- Jugamos – respondió Alec con un suave timbre de voz.

- La señorita Lucy ha tenido que irse un momento – continuó Jane con una voz igual o más armoniosa que la de su hermano.

- ¡Oh! Ya veo – Adrien se sentó en el suelo y les hizo un gesto para que se acercaran – Seguro que volverá enseguida. Veréis, me gustaría pediros un favor. ¿Seríais tan amables de ayudarme?

- Claro – respondieron los hermanos a la vez.

- Me alegro mucho. Veréis, me gustaría que le dieseis un recado a vuestro padre. ¿Podríais hacerlo?

- Sí.

- Bien. Resulta que me ha surgido un asunto muy importante, y me temo que debo marcharme de inmediato.

- ¿Se va? – le cuestiono Alec haciendo un puchero.

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo? – pregunto la pequeña.

- Lamentablemente no lo sé. Pero no tenéis porqué apenaros niños. Lo cierto es que tengo que irme cuanto antes, y no me es posible hablar con vuestro padre.

- Y quiere que se lo digamos nosotros, ¿no?

- Eso es. No me gustaría tener que marcharme sin decirle nada, vuestro padre es un hombre muy bueno y se preocuparía.

- No se preocupe, se lo diremos en cuanto llegue a casa – le prometió Alec en tono solemne.

- Muchas gracias. Os echaré de menos pequeños.

- Nosotros también señor – Jane abrazó al señor Adrien y su hermano la imitó.

Después de despedirse de ambos Adrien salió de la casa y se montó en un carromato que lo estaba esperando fuera. Era cierto que se marchaba para siempre, esta vez la cantidad de dinero que les había robado a los Thanos había sido mucho mayor que las anteriores. No cabía duda de que se percatarían de su falta, pero para cuando lo hiciesen él ya estaría muy lejos. Y, aunque los niños le habían sorprendido, había sido sencillo librarse de ellos.

La verdad es que lo acontecido en la casa le había resultado de mucha ayuda. El estado de la señora Cecile había empeorado. Y cuando su hija fue a llevarle la comida esa mañana, descubrió a su madre tosiendo grandes cantidades de sangre. Lo que provocó que Iris soltase la bandeja que llevaba y gritase pidiendo ayuda.

El médico no llegó hasta bien entrada la noche, y las noticias que les dio no fueron para nada buenas. La señora Cecile tenía una enfermedad en sus pulmones que la estaba matando.

La noticia fue un duro golpe para toda la familia, pero la que peor se lo tomó fue Iris. Ya había perdido a su padre en unas terribles circunstancias, no se veía capaz de ver morir a su madre también.

Aunque intentaban mantener a los niños fuera de todo lo que estaba pasando, éstos se dieron cuenta. Podían ver como su madre se ponía más triste a cada día que pasaba, y como su querida abuela sufría con su enfermedad.

Fue cuando todos se hubieron acostado, cuando los gemelos salieron de su habitación y entraron en la de su abuela. La señora Cecile estaba acostada en una gran cama con un bonito dosel de color beige oscuro. Su piel se encontraba extremadamente pálida y tenía unas pronunciadas y oscuras ojeras bajo sus párpados.

Cuando los niños se acercaron hasta su cama la señora abrió los ojos.

- Niños míos, ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – les preguntó, aunque hablar le costaba un gran esfuerzo.

- Venimos a verte abuelita – respondió Jane sentándose en la cama de Cecile.

- No deberíais… - Cecile no pudo continuar debido a un ataque de tos. Los niños miraban angustiados como sufría su abuela. Cuando el ataque cesó, la señora continua con voz ronca _ No deberíais estar aquí, podría contagiaros.

- No te preocupes abuelita, hemos venido a ayudarte – dijo Alec tomándola de la mano.

- Eso, tu tranquila abuelita. Nosotros lo arreglaremos.

- ¿Arreglar? Queridos míos, ¿pero que podríais hacer vosotros? – les preguntó sonriendo con dulzura.

- Haremos que mami deje de estar triste.

- Y que tú no tengas que sufrir más, abuelita.

- ¿Cómo? – Cecile miró a los niños algo inquieta debido a la determinación que mostraban sus pequeñas caras.

- Ya lo verás – dijo Alec tomándola más fuerte de la mano. Tanto, que hasta comenzó a hacerle daño.

- Tú no te preocupes abuelita, Alec puede arreglarlo todo – afirmó Jane mientras sonreía.

Poco a poco, la señora dejó de sentir el dolor de su pecho, pero también todo lo demás. No era capaz de percibir su cuerpo, ni sus piernas, ni siquiera la mano que su nieto apretaba con ahínco. Lentamente su mundo se fue haciendo más oscuro, hasta que dejó de ver y de sentir por completo.

A la mañana siguiente todos se llevaron un gran disgusto, cuando descubrieron a la señora Cecile muerta en su cama. Lo único que pareció calmar un poco el dolor por la pérdida, fue la cara de paz con la que había muerto la difunta señora.

Mucha gente se reunió para el entierro de Cecile. Había sido una persona muy querida y muchos lamentaban su perdida.

La misa fue por la mañana y la enterraron en un lecho junto con su esposo esa misma tarde. La familia regresó a su casa con un gran pesar, pero sabiendo que por lo menos la señora había dejado al fin de sufrir.

* * *

Eran ya pasadas la medianoche cuando la señora Cecile pudo abrir al fin los ojos, y todo lo que pudo percibir fue una completa oscuridad.

Aún no había recuperado la capacidad de moverse, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, más sensibilidad adquiría su cuerpo y más consciente era ella de su situación.

No era capaz de ver absolutamente nada, y el aire se le hacía más viciado a cada segundo que pasaba. El solo hecho de abrir los ojos le había supuesto un gran esfuerzo, y no se veía capaz de mover nada más.

Pero si comenzaba a sentir su cuerpo, y todo lo que notaba era un intenso dolor. El frío la estaba matando, era como si millones de agujas heladas le atravesasen la piel y se fundiesen en sus huesos congelándola. Además, aunque respirar debía de resultarle más sencillo, puesto que iba recuperando poco a poco la movilidad, esto no podía distar más de la realidad. Notaba como el oxígeno se acababa poco a poco. Y aunque podía respirar más fácilmente, el aire que tomaba no satisfacía a sus pulmones. Era como si éstos no pudiesen llenarse del todo. Y el hecho de tomar aire se volvió tormentoso. Sentía una gran presión en el pecho, como si algo tremendamente pesado estuviese sobre ella.

Y empezó a ponerse más y más nerviosa. Y fue entonces cuando notó lo que estaba en su muñeca. Se trataba de un cordel, un cordón muy fino que rodeaba su muñeca y la conectaba con una campana que estaba situada justo sobre su ataúd.

Era tradición, el ponerlo, por si alguien era enterrado vivo por error. Cosa muy común por aquellos tiempos. Esas personas solo tenían que agitar la mano, y la campana del exterior sonaba. Se trataba de una tarea muy sencilla, menos para la señora Cecile.

Podía sentir las suaves paredes acolchadas del ataúd sobre las que estaba tumbada. Podía sentir el dolor del frió helado y de la falta de oxígeno que la estaban matando. Incluso podía sentir el fino cordel que podría ser su salvación.

Pero no era capaz de moverse. Y el hecho de saber que su vida, literalmente, dependía de un hilo, que solo le bastaba mover una mano, y que no iba a ser capaz de hacerlo, fue lo que la hizo entrar en pánico.

Sentía como el ataúd se volvía cada vez más y más estrecho, y como el aire se agotaba a una velocidad alarmante. Hasta que llegó un momento en el que, por mucho que se esforzase, sus pulmones eran incapaces de obtener oxígeno del aire.

La presión sobre su pecho se hizo aún mayor, y un terrible dolor le taladró la cabeza a la altura de las sienes. Los ojos prácticamente se le salían de las orbitas a causa del terrible shock.

Y fue, solo después de apenas un minuto, cuando la señora Cecile falleció. Esta vez de verdad, y con una cara no tan pacifica.


	3. Fuego

Los personajes de este fic, excepto algunos de invención mía, no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Stephenie más sinceros agradecimientos a mi querida amiga y beta Lilith de Lioncourt.

* * *

**Fuego**

_9 de Junio de 643 d.C._

Las montañas se alzaban altivas sobre los verdes bosques de la antigua y mística tierra de Rumanía. El clima no acompañaba a la estación en la que se encontraba. Se estaba librando, desde hacía algún tiempo, una terrible batalla contra los dos gobernantes de la zona. Y parecía que la región sentía empatía hacia sus dueños y hacia las circunstancias en las que éstos se encontraban, ya que, a pesar de ser verano, el tiempo no era para nada apacible, aun tratándose del lugar en el que se hallaban.

Dos eran los señores de todo el lugar, dos seres casi tan antiguos como las tierras que custodiaban. De dos hermanos se trataban, dos hermanos por origen.

Stefan se llamaba el primero, el gobernante de las tierras situadas al noroeste. Tenía una figura esbelta y baja, y una piel acartonada y extremadamente pálida, gracias a la cual sus cabellos oscuros destacaban a la perfección. Otra cosa que era muy apreciable a simple vista, eran los pequeños y agudos ojos de los hermanos, eran de un extraño color borgoña oscuro y brillaban con astucia.

El nombre del segundo de los hermanos era Vladimir, y era el poseedor de la zona situada al sudeste. Tenía la misma constitución física que su hermano. Ambos pálidos, esbeltos y fuertes, con la misma mirada en sus ojos. Pero si había algo que los diferenciaba, eran sus cabellos. El de Vladimir era de un color rubio ceniza, tan claro, que casi parecía gris pálido.

Dos hermanos unidos por su origen, a pesar de no compartir lazos sanguíneos. De hecho, si de sangre se hablaba, no poseían ni una sola gota corriendo por sus venas. Para ser más concretos, desde su nacimiento, no eran capaces de notar la calidez de su propia sangre circulando por su cuerpo. Y aun así, eran hermanos. Ya que ambos habían vuelto a la vida al mismo tiempo, y gracias al mismo ser.

Tanto tiempo hacia ya de eso, que no eran capaces de recordar el nombre de su creador. Pero eran conscientes del regalo que les había hecho. Les había concedido, a ambos, el poder más codiciado por el hombre, desde que éste tiene uso de razón. La inmortalidad.

Desde ese momento fueron superiores a todos. Como dioses que miran desde arriba, jactándose de las patéticas criaturas que luchan en la tierra por sobrevivir. Y así se comportaron desde ese instante, desde el preciso momento en el que fueron conscientes de su magnificencia.

Se convirtieron en dioses, a los ojos de los mortales. Admirados, venerados y temidos por todos. Nadie los cuestionaba, aun cuando sus supuestos dioses saciaban su sed con la sangre de sus súbditos. Porque, aunque su sangre ya no corría por sus venas, aun la necesitaban para vivir. La sangre era el símbolo de la vida, y si bien ellos prescindían de ella, como dioses que eran, tenían todo el derecho a tomarla de sus vasallos.

Y así transcurrieron siglos y siglos, y los dioses continuaron en sus tronos, contemplado su propia divinidad. Tanto fue el tiempo que pasaron así, que poco a poco fueron cambiando. Su piel se volvió más pálida si cabe, casi translucida, al mismo tiempo que se iba endureciendo debido a la falta de movilidad. Sus ojos, antes brillantes y llenos de malicia, se cubrieron con una película transparente, que los volvió opacos y sin vida.

Cansándose de estar separados, decidieron residir en el mismo castillo. De modo, que en el centro de sus territorios, se construyó una fortaleza. Estaba hecha con grandes bloques de piedra blanquecinos, tan claros y brillantes, que resplandecían con la luz del sol tal como sus dueños.

El lugar donde siempre moraban los dioses, era una gran sala redondeada. Tenía unos grandes ventanales por donde entraban los rayos de sol, rayos que hacían más esplendorosos a los señores del castillo. Unos señores que descansaban sentados en unos esplendidos tronos, hechos con fuerte y majestuosa madera de roble. La sala también estaba decorada con altas columnas, que se perdían en la inmensidad del techo. Y por unos preciosos tapices, bordados a mano, que relataban la historia de sus dueños.

Al creerse dioses, olvidaron aquello que los convertía en seres superiores, la sangre. Cada vez eran más largos los periodos de tiempo en los que no consumían gota alguna. Y cada vez era más notable la debilidad que aquello les conllevaba. Se olvidaron de todo, hasta de su existencia.

* * *

_3 agosto 1820 d.C._

Fue entonces cuando sintieron unas extrañas presencias, en las fronteras de sus territorios. Se trataba de una sensación que no habían percibido desde hacía mucho, para ser más concretos, desde que nacieron a la inmortalidad.

Eran, en total, siete las presencias. Pero solo cuatro de ellas se acercaron hasta donde residían los gobernantes.

El que parecía ser el portavoz iba en cabeza. Se hacía llamar Aro, y tal como ellos, poseía una piel extremadamente pálida, casi translúcida y comparable con la de una cebolla. Su largo y oscuro pelo, flotaba en el aire mientras caminaba. Era el único que no llevaba la capucha de su capa puesta. Pero los demás si tenían los rostros cubiertos, y lo único que podía verse, eran sus brillantes ojos color burdeos.

Cuando se aproximaron a los dos hermanos, los otros tres desconocidos que se situaron junto a Aro y se despojaron de las capuchas que cubrían sus caras. Unos rostros verdaderamente hermosos fue lo que pudieron observar. Y al igual que el tal Aro, tenían una piel muy pálida. Uno de ellos poseía un sedoso pelo blanco, que le caía sobre los hombros. El cabello de los otros dos era de color oscuro, como el de Aro. Sus nombres eran Caius, Marcus y Eleazar.

Aro se colocó enfrente, y hablo en nombre de todos.

- Queridos hermanos míos. _ dijo en un tono solemne y con una voz alta y clara _ Os preguntaréis por el porqué de nuestra visita.

- El hecho de que vengáis a vernos no es lo que nos intriga _ dijo Stefan.

- El hecho de vuestra condición, sin embargo, es más insólito _ continuó Vladimir.

- Nuestra condición, ¿Es que vuestro creador no os explicó lo que es nuestra raza?

- ¿¡Nuestra raza!? _ exclamó Vladimir indignado, pero sin hacer ademán alguno de moverse._ ¡Osáis compararnos!

- Desde luego que no. Nosotros no nos rebajaríamos a compararnos con seres inferiores.

- ¿¡Cómo decís!?

- En cierto modo, ese es uno de los motivos de nuestra visita _ entonces Aro cambió el tono de su voz, por uno más suave y amenazador._ Vosotros que os hacéis llamar dioses, y campais a vuestras anchas por el mundo revelando nuestra condición. ¿Qué tenéis que decir en vuestra defensa?

- Nosotros no tenemos por qué defendernos de vuestras acusaciones _ dijo Stefan, ignorando el tono amenazador de Aro.

- Vosotros sois los que tendríais que disculparos por entrar así en nuestros dominios y por hablarnos en ese tono tan irrespetuoso_ siguió Vladimir.

- Me temo que aún no habéis entendido cual es vuestra situación. Pero, debido al hecho de que sois jóvenes y que vuestro creador, por algún motivo que desconozco, decidió omitir las reglas de nuestro mundo, seremos generosos y os perdonaremos esta gran afrenta hacia nuestras reglas.

- ¿Afrenta hacía vuestras reglas dices? _ dijo Vladimir burlándose de Aro._ ¿Y quienes os creéis que sois vosotros para reclamarnos tal cosa?

- Vuestros reyes _ Exclamó Aro con un semblante demasiado serio, y con una mirada que declaraba superioridad._ Tenemos en cuenta vuestra ignorancia hacia nuestras costumbres, pero vuestra actitud está empezando a cansarnos. Habéis desobedecido nuestra ley más importante. Siempre, debemos ocultar nuestra condición. Es lo que nos permite poder caminar entre los humanos.

- ¿Insinúas que debemos escondernos? _ Vladimir hizo ademán de levantarse, pero las fuerzas le fallaron y quedo postrado en su trono.

- ¿Por qué deberíamos hacer tal cosa? _ cuestionó Stefan irguiéndose lo máximo que le permitía su débil cuerpo._ ¿por qué ocultar nuestra magnificencia al mundo? Si somos seres superiores, ¿por qué no podemos hacer gala de ello? ¿Y quienes sois vosotros para proclamaros nuestros reyes?

- Los Vulturis _ Aro se acercó, aún más, a los tronos de los hermanos con paso seguro y sin ningún atisbo de miedo. Su porte rígido y su semblante perverso, hizo temblar de miedo a los supuestos dioses. _ Nosotros somos los únicos, de toda nuestra raza, con el derecho a llamarnos dioses. Sin embargo, no somos como vosotros, y no nos jactamos ante el mundo de nuestra superioridad. Para que nuestra especie pueda seguir viviendo como lo ha estado haciendo hasta ahora es necesario que ocultemos nuestra condición a los humanos. El desastre que podría desatarse si llegasen a advertir si quiera que podemos existir es inimaginable. Sin contar con el hecho de que se nos dificultaría notablemente encontrar alimento. Puesto que, si llegasen a ser conscientes de nuestra existencia, no tardarían en encontrar una forma para hacernos frente, o como mínimo, para repelernos.

- ¡Unos simples mortales no son nada contra nosotros! _ Exclamó Stefan indignado, mientras Vladimir se limitaba a mirar a los Vulturis con gesto escéptico.

- Te equivocas, no hay raza más temible que la del hombre. No deberíais haber olvidado vuestros orígenes, ya que nosotros mismos procedemos de ellos. Además, no existe en el mundo otra criatura que pueda adaptarse tan bien a las adversidades como esta. Sólo hay que ver las atrocidades que comenten por unas simples hectáreas de tierra, ¿Qué creéis que podrían hacer para protegerse de nosotros?

- No vamos a ocultarnos por temor a las represalias de unos simples mortales _ dijeron los hermanos al unísono.

- ¿Es esa vuestra última palabra? _ pregunto Caius con una voz aterciopelada y sombría, en donde destacaba a la perfección una clara advertencia.

- Completamente _ respondieron los rumanos.

- De acuerdo, si esa es vuestra decisión me temo que no nos dejaréis otra opción. No tendremos piedad con vosotros. _ gruñó Aro de manera amenazadora, para después darse la vuelta y caminar hacia la salida con paso apresurado, aunque no por ello menos elegante. El resto de los Vulturis se limitaron a negar con la cabeza y a marcharse detrás de Aro.

Los dos hermanos se quedaron como estaban, sentados en sus respectivos tronos. Nada inquietos por la amenaza de los Vulturis, y volviendo a regodearse en su divinidad. No podía siquiera imaginarse, el grave error que habían cometido al revelarse contra los reyes. Lástima, que no tardarían mucho en comprobar la ira de los Vulturis se pagaba, y con un alto precio.

* * *

Aro, al igual que el resto de los Vulturis, estaba terriblemente indignado por la actitud de los hermanos. Nadie que se hubiese atrevido nunca a contradecirles, había vivido para contarlo. Y esta no iba a ser una excepción.

- ¡Demetri! _ rugió Caius. _ Me temo que nuestros hermanos no han atendido a razones, ya sabéis lo que debéis de hacer.

- ¡Exacto! _ gritó Aro fuera de sí, estaba profundamente ofendido por la actitud de los rumanos._ ¡Arrasad con este maldito lugar, no quiero que quede de él ni las cenizas!

Y tal como lo ordenaron los Vulturis, los demás vampiros obedecieron. Prendieron fuego a varias antorchas, con las que redujeron todas las tierras a escombros.

El fuego duro varios días, y se extendió rápido por toda la zona. Incluyendo el castillo donde vivían Stefan y Vladimir, que no hicieron nada para salvarse de las llamas. Y permanecieron sentados en sus tronos mientras su piel, pálida y mortecina, se quemaba y se desprendía de sus cuerpo a pedazos.

Sin embargo, la suerte les acompañaba. Puesto que, si bien quedaron terriblemente malheridos, sus cuerpos resistieron lo bastante como para salvar la vida.

La guardia de los Vulturis se percató de este hecho, pero cuando se disponían a darles caza, la melodiosa voz de Eleazar los hizo detenerse.

- ¡Alto! _ gritó Eleazar, para después quedarse en silencio durante varios minutos.

- ¿A qué se debe tu actitud, Eleazar? _ preguntó Aro, algo irritado por la interrupción de lo que prometía ser una divertida cacería.

- A que acabo de percibir algo que, sin lugar a dudas, será una mejor diversión para todos. Sin contar, que se tratará de una gran adquisición para nuestra pequeña familia _ dijo Eleazar sonriendo.

- ¿Otra adquisición? _ pregunto Marcus, mientras Aro se limitaba a sonreír malévolamente._ ¿Qué maravillosos dones has percibido, Eleazar?

- Unos dones, tan extraordinarios, con los cuales seremos definitivamente invencibles.

Los Vulturis sonrieron complacidos por la respuesta de Eleazar, y olvidando a los dos hermanos, se dispusieron a ir a la caza de esos dones que los llevarían a la cumbre.

Y así se marcharon hacía el sudoeste, dejando atrás esa antigua y mística tierra, que era masacrada por los ardores del fuego.


	4. Miedos

Los personajes de este fic, excepto algunos de invención mía, no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Stephenie más sinceros agradecimientos a mi querida amiga y beta Lilith de Lioncourt.

* * *

**Miedos**

_7 de agosto de 1820 d.C._

Para cualquier otra criatura, la distancia que habrían tenido que recorrer el aquelarre de los Vulturis y su guardia les habría supuesto un gran esfuerzo y una cantidad excesiva de tiempo. Sin embargo, en lo que se refiere a recorrer grandes trayectos, a los vampiros hay pocas criaturas que puedan hacerles frente. Más aún si hay mares u océanos de por medio. El hecho de no necesitar respirar supone una gran ventaja para los no muertos.

Normalmente los Vulturis no se molestan en salir de sus dominios, a menos, claro está, de que se trate de una situación especial. Una situación como la de los hermanos rumanos, esos desgraciados no les habían dejado otra opción. Habían estado exponiendo su condición durante demasiado tiempo, y lo peor de todo, es que ni siquiera se arrepentían de ello.

Y aún cuando los Vulturis les habían ofrecido amablemente otra oportunidad, algo que no era para nada frecuente, éstos la habían desaprovechado. Y no solo eso, sino que además habían osado retarles.

Por ese mismo motivo se habían visto obligados a atacarlos. Ya que, guardar su condición como vampiros en secreto, era la ley fundamental para todos los de su especie, y los que se atrevían a ignorarla, eran castigados severamente.

Pero los hermanos habían tenido mucha suerte, ya que algo más interesante había captado la atención de los Vulturis en el momento más indicado. Y si bien, habían quedado seriamente malheridos, también era cierto que habían logrado salvar la vida.

El destino quiso que Eleazar, con su extraordinario don, percibiese algo mucho más atrayente que una simple cacería detrás de dos pobres diablos mutilados por el fuego. El maravilloso poder del que era poseedor Eleazar le permitía ver en otras criaturas, ya fuesen humanos o vampiros, los talentos con los que éstos contaban. Dichos talentos les eran muy útiles a los Vulturis, De modo, que cuando Eleazar notaba algún poder en particular, el aquelarre debatía sobre si ese don les podía ser o no necesario. Si llegaban a la conclusión de que esa criatura les beneficiaba, procedían a introducirla en su familia. La situación más sencilla era si se trataba de un ser humano, en ese caso solo tenían que convertirlo. La cosa se complicaba algo más a la hora de querer incorporar a vampiros, estos eran menos influenciables.

Aunque en este caso, ninguno de los Vulturis a parte de Eleazar, sabían cuales eran los dones que estaban persiguiendo. Eleazar parecía tan confiado, que sus hermanos no habían querido contradecirle y lo habían seguido a ciegas. El no saber que les esperaba solo le daba más emoción a la cacería.

A los vampiros solo les hicieron falta un par de días para llegar a su destino. Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, Eleazar los había conducido a las afueras de una pequeña ciudad. No era un lugar demasiado grande, pero podía apreciarse a simple vista que la zona gozaba de un periodo de abundancia y bienestar. Tenía hermosos y extensos campos de cultivo. Además de las zonas que los lugareños habían dedicado a la agricultura, había también un frondoso bosque al este de la ciudad, compuesto por imponentes robles y elegantes abetos. Un estrecho y serpenteante río mantenía la región fresca y húmeda.

El número de casas que había esparcidas por las verdes extensiones no era muy amplio, pero desde las afueras podían notar el olor de los numerosos humanos que vivían en el lugar.

Todo parecía estar muy tranquilo, y no había nada extraño que pudiese desentonar en el lugar. Por lo que los Vulturis comenzaron a impacientarse. ¿Dónde estaban esos dones tan extraordinarios que les había prometido Eleazar?

Aro, el más ansioso de los tres, no pudo esperar más y estalló furioso.

- ¡Eleazar! _ rugió en un tono bajo y peligroso_ ¿Qué se supone que significa esto? ¿Dónde se encuentran esos dones por los que nos has hecho hacer este largo viaje?

- ¿Que te hace pensar que esos dones no se encuentran aquí? _inquirió Eleazar de lo más calmado.

- ¿A que juegas Eleazar? _ dijo Caius en un tono mas calmado que el de Aro, pero no por ello menos amenazador. _ Este lugar es de lo más apacible, dinos entonces, ¿dónde están los poderes tan extraordinarios que buscamos? Yo no veo aquí nada fuera de lugar.

- Que no podáis percibirlo a simple vista no significa que no existan en realidad. Y que no haya nada fuera de lugar aún, no implica que los dones que sentí no sean sumamente singulares. Os recuerdo, queridos hermanos, que soy yo el único que tiene la capacidad para percibir los poderes ajenos, y no vosotros. No entiendo por qué os extraña el hecho de no haber notado sus singulares talentos, si en realidad no podéis hacerlo.

Los Vulturis, en lugar de estar disgustados por la actitud desafiante de Eleazar, se encontraban sumamente complacidos por su respuesta, y anhelaban aun más el ver esos asombrosos dones.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué esperas para mostrarnos al poseedor de tus queridos dones?

- Paciencia, mi querido Marcus. Estoy completamente seguro de que él, no os decepcionara.

- ¿Él? ¿Se trata de un joven?_ volvió a preguntar Marcus. Pero Eleazar no le contestó, sino que, y al contrario de lo que todos esperaban, comenzó a reírse carcajadas. De una forma demasiado estridentemente para tratarse de él, mucho más de lo que había hecho nunca. Ese acto sorprendió a sobremanera a sus compañeros, que no entendían el por qué de esa risa.

- Deduzco por tu acciones, que estas al corriente de algo que nosotros ignoramos acerca del muchacho, cosa que es completamente comprensible dada tu situación. ¿No podrías iluminarnos un poco? Este suspense nos está matando _ dijo Aro, ya mucho más calmado. La nueva situación le divertía, y estaba impaciente por ver al futuro miembro de su selecta familia.

- Será todo un honor para mí, el poder mostraros lo que yo he percibido. Y os puedo asegurar, con total precisión, de que no os decepcionará. _ declaró Eleazar en un tono que pretendía ser solemne, pero que escondía un matiz de completo regocijo.

Eleazar los condujo por la hermosa y pequeña ciudad. Tenían que dar gracias a que el sol ya se había puesto, y podían caminar a sus anchas por las calles pasando desapercibidos. Los llevó hasta el otro extremo de la ciudad, casi a las afueras, donde podía apreciarse una enorme casa, a cuyas espaldas estaba situado el espeso bosque.

Bordearon los extensos terrenos que rodeaban la casa, y se ocultaron en el bosque. Una vez allí, Eleazar les indicó que esperasen, que con paciencia podrían deleitarse con su nueva adquisición. Apenas tuvieron que esperar una hora, cuando la puerta de atrás se abrió y salieron al exterior los dueños de la casa. Se trataba de una joven pareja y de dos niños pequeños.

Aro se mostró claramente contrariado, no se apreciaba nada raro en ese joven. No había razón alguna para el extraño comportamiento de Eleazar. Y estaba a punto de replicar, cuando Caius habló de lo más exaltado.

- No, no es posible _ dijo Caius estupefacto, sin apartar la vista ni un momento de la familia. Ni siquiera parpadeaba, y temblaba a causa de la emoción.

- Pero sin embargo, así es. Y lo estás viendo con tus propios ojos _ dijo Eleazar con una misteriosa sonrisa plasmada en su pálido rostro.

- ¿Qué broma es esta? _ volvió a exclamar Caius girándose para encarar a Eleazar._ ¿Nos has hecho viajar hasta aquí por eso?

- ¿De que estáis hablando? _ rugió Aro molesto_ .Os exijo que me expliquéis cual es el problema.

- ¿No lo ves, mi querido Aro?_ comenzó Marcus, hablando por primera vez._ No es al joven marido que está riendo junto a su preciosa esposa al que estamos buscando. Sino al pequeño niño que corre entre las flores.

Aro no podía creer lo que había escuchado, pero la mirada furiosa de Caius y la expresión de suficiencia de Eleazar le indicaron que lo que decía Marcus era cierto. Entonces volvió la mirada hacia la joven familia, más concretamente hacia el pequeño que jugaba junto con su hermana. Esa criatura no contaría con más de cuatro o cinco años, era imposible transformar a alguien tan joven. Habían hecho el viaje en balde.

- ¿Por qué nos has hecho venir hasta aquí, Eleazar? Si sabías que se trataba de apenas de un niño _ dijo Aro mientras en su voz podía apreciarse cuan grande era su ira. _ ¿Cómo te atreves a hacernos salir por nada? _ terminó gritando Aro. El rugido fue tan agudo que varias aves nocturnas salieron volando disparadas de los árboles del bosque, asustando a la, hasta entonces, tranquila familia.

- ¿Creéis en serio que os haría eso, hermanos míos? _ Eleazar se encontraba de lo más tranquilo, e ignorando el enojo de Caius y el grito de Aro, continuó hablando._ No solo os expondría a vosotros, sino que yo mismo me vería expuesto. Pero, y esta es lo único que debéis preguntaros, ¿Cuál sería el motivo por el que yo os haría recorrer cientos de kilómetros, con el único fin de conseguir los talentos de un pequeño niño? ¿Será entonces, porque yo sabía desde un principio que esos dones valían el riesgo? Os aseguro, queridos míos, que el don que posee ese niño bien vale el haber venido hasta aquí, y el esperar a que crezca. Porque yo os juro, que nunca jamás llegareis a ver un don tan extraordinario, ni tan útil para nuestra causa como el de ese pequeño.

Aunque algo recelosos, los Vulturis quedaron satisfechos con la respuesta de Eleazar. Es más, comenzaban a sentirse ansiosos por poder contemplar el don del pequeño niño.

* * *

_3 de agosto de 1820 d.C._

El hermoso y antiguo país de Rumanía se encuentra dividido en tres regiones principales. La meseta de Transilvania, situada en el centro del país; los Cárpatos que rodean a la meseta central y se extienden hacia el Norte y el Sur, y por último las tierras bajas del Este y el Oeste. Los Alpes Transilvanos, situados al sur de la meseta, forman una serie de cadenas montañosas que se extienden hasta alcanzar el río Danubio. La fertilidad de los suelos hace que el país sea verde y próspero, y que a pesar de las numerosas montañas, la vida pueda darse fácilmente en él.

Y es precisamente en esa zona, donde se puede encontrar un pequeño poblado escondido entre las montañas. No son muchos sus habitantes, de hecho, ni siquiera superan la centena. Pero hay algo muy característico entre los humanos que habitan en ese lugar. Algo que los hace totalmente diferentes al resto, y que se encuentra impreso en su ADN. En realidad, no todos los habitantes poseen esta extraña cualidad, pero los que carecen de ella se comprometieron hace mucho a guardar el secreto. Estos seres especiales, tan distintos de los demás, tienen la capacidad de transformarse en otra cosa, muy distinta a un ser humano. Cuando este cambio se produce, siempre a placer de la criatura, la espalda del hombre se encorva. Su visión se agudiza, al igual que su oído, siendo capaces de captar el más mínimo movimiento. La mandíbula se alarga y los dientes se endurecen, y las manos se convierten en garras, afiladas y letales. Y es entonces cuando su cuerpo queda totalmente cubierto por un espeso pelaje.

Debido a la gran similitud que obtenían después de transformarse con los lobos, a estas criaturas se las llego a conocer con el nombre de licántropos.

La pequeña familia de licántropos que habitaba en Rumanía vivía feliz y en paz con sus gobernantes. Los hombres lobo no se inmiscuían en los asuntos de los reyes rumanos, y ellos no molestaban al pequeño poblado. Por eso, cuando extraños visitantes amenazaron a los dos reyes los licántropos se quedaron con los brazos cruzados. Poco les importaba lo que les pudiese suceder, pero no contaron con la terrible e implacable ira de los Vulturis. Cuando su guardia personal, siguiendo las ordenes de Aro, prendió fuego a la zona, también alcanzó a la pequeña aldea escondida entre las montañas. Las abruptas laderas, que antiguamente les habían servido de escondite y los habían protegido de los ojos de sus enemigos, eran las mismas que les habían causado la muerte a la mayoría, impidiéndoles escapar del fuego.

Diecisiete fueron los supervivientes, solo diecisiete, de entre los cuales nueve eran licántropos. Mucho debatieron acerca de lo que debía hacerse en contra de sus exterminadores. Unos clamaban venganza, querían que los que habían acabado con sus hermanos y hermanas pagasen por su osadía. Otros, en cambio, preferían dejarlo estar. Mucha sangre se había derramado ya, decían.

De modo que, después de muchas deliberaciones, llegaron a la terrible conclusión de que era mejor olvidar la terrible tragedia y no añadir más nombres a la lista de víctimas. Al final todos estaban conformes, todos menos uno. El segundo más joven entre los supervivientes licántropos. Cole era su nombre, contaba con unos escasos diecinueve años. Tenía el pelo corto y de color rubio ceniza, y unos grandes ojos oscuros como la noche. Era el principal cabecilla de entre los que buscaban vengarse de los extranjeros que masacraron su tierra, ya que debido a ellos lo había perdido todo. Su hogar y toda su familia, habían sucumbido ante el fuego.

Cuando la decisión fue tomada él no se quedó conforme, y fue a buscar venganza por sí solo. Al principio de la cacería no le fue difícil seguirles el rastro a los asesinos, aunque ellos eran rápidos él también era capaz de alcanzar grandes velocidades.

Lo terrible sucedió cuando se sumergieron en el mar, e inevitablemente les perdió la pista. Eran tantos los lugares a los que podían dirigirse, que casi se desesperó. Pero no tenía nada que perder, y el recuerdo de sus padres y hermanos quemados por el fuego le dio fuerzas para continuar. Si tenía que buscarlos por cada rincón de este extenso mundo, por su vida que lo haría.

* * *

_26 de noviembre de 1822 d.C._

Los pequeños gemelos ya contaban con siete años. Y cada día que pasaba, crecían más sanos y hermosos, para mayor orgullo de sus padres.

Este último año había sido especialmente grato para los habitantes de la ciudad. Ya que unos nuevos benefactores se habían interesado por la economía del lugar, creando numerosos puestos de trabajo y mejorando la calidad de vida de todos. Los nuevos visitantes se habían instalado a las afueras de la ciudad, para una mayor intimidad, suponían todos. En realidad, nadie los había visto aún. Ni siquiera la familia Thanos, por la que en especial se habían interesado los nuevos señores. Eran sus hombres de confianza, los que les hacían todos y cada uno de sus recados en la ciudad. Y eran los mismos que visitaban constantemente a la familia, ayudándoles en todo lo que les era posible, y haciéndoles más fáciles las cosas.

Los nuevos inquilinos habían comprado una gran expansión de terreno, y era tan grande, que ni siquiera desde la ciudad podía verse la casa donde habitaban.

Aunque en realidad, no había mucho que ver. Detrás de todas esas hectáreas de bosque, se encontraba una hermosa y amplia casa. Puede que incluso fuese más majestuosa que la de la familia Thanos, pero eso era solo el exterior. En apariencia, todo era precioso y tranquilo. Pero la autentica verdad, no podía distar más de eso. El interior de la gran casa se encontraba completamente vacío. No había cuadros que adornasen las altas paredes, ni muebles que le dieran la calidez de un hogar. No había vida en esa casa, todo se reducía a una mísera a apariencia. Los Vulturis se habían trasladado de su residencia habitual, pero no habían elegido esa zona para vivir, ya que era demasiado arriesgado dada su situación. Se hospedaban a kilómetros del lugar, escondidos en una zona boscosa, virgen para el hombre. La casa de las afueras de la ciudad solo era una tapadera, una forma de estar más próximos de su nueva adquisición. Ya que tenían que esperar a que el niño creciese y si iban a tomar tantas molestias por él, no pensaban permitir que nada pudiese hacer peligrar la vida del pequeño. Por ese motivo ayudaban a la familia, y al resto de los habitantes. Si todo era próspero y saludable, la vida del niño no correría riesgo alguno, y en cuanto pasasen algunos años más y Alec fuese lo suficientemente mayor, podrían transformarlo.

* * *

_6 de mayo de 1823 d.C._

Ya hacía más de una semana que había transcurrido el cumpleaños de los gemelos, y aunque ya tenían ocho años, no habían cambiado mucho. Los dos niños continuaban teniendo esa aura de inocencia que los había acompañado desde su nacimiento.

Ese día, los dos hermanos, se encontraban jugando en los jardines de su casa. Como estaban bastante aburridos y hacía un buen rato que no los supervisaba ningún adulto, decidieron ir a dar un paseo por el bosque que se encontraba próximo a sus tierras. Estuvieron un rato paseando hasta que Jane decidió que estaba harta, y comenzó a jugar al pilla-pilla con su hermano. Entre risas y muchas carreras se adentraron demasiado en el bosque sin darse cuenta. Cuando pararon para tomar algo de aire se percataron de que, a pesar de ser mediodía, la luz apenas se filtraba por las espesas copas de los árboles. Intentaron volver sobre sus pasos, pero todo estaba tan oscuro y los árboles eran tan parecidos los unos a los otros que lo único que consiguieron fue perderse aun más.

Pero no se encontraban solos en el bosque. Demetri los había estado vigilando desde que salieron de sus propiedades, hasta que se perdieron en el bosque. Las órdenes de los Vulturis eran no hacer contacto con ellos, pero esta se trataba de una situación especial. En el bosque había multitud de criaturas salvajes, sin contar con desfiladeros y arroyos peligrosos. Podía pasarle cualquier cosa al pequeño. De modo que con la velocidad que lo caracterizaba, fue a avisar a los Vulturis. Apenas tardó unos minutos en llegar hasta donde se encontraban sus señores. Sólo Aro fue hasta donde se encontraban los pequeños, ni siquiera Demetri ni otro miembro de la guardia lo acompañó. No veía necesario más compañía para llevar a los niños a su casa, al contrario, era perfecto para poder tratar un poco más con Alec.

Demetri le indicó el lugar exacto donde los había dejado, después solo le bastó guiarse por su olfato para encontrarlos.

Se encontraban sentados sobre una roca. La pequeña Jane llorando, y su hermano Alec intentando consolarla, aunque a él también se le escapaban algunas lágrimas de sus ojos.

Aro se acercó a ellos con cautela, para no asustarlos más de lo debido.

- ¿Alec, Jane? _ Aro se hizo el sorprendido, y se aproximó a ellos con delicadeza._ ¿Qué hacéis tan solos en este terrible lugar, niños míos?

- Nos hemos perdido _ le respondió Jane, con una voz algo ronca a causa de haber estado llorando por tanto tiempo.

- ¿Quién es usted? ¿Y qué hace aquí? _ le preguntó Alec algo desconfiado mientras le daba la mano a su hermana y la instaba a que se levantase.

A Aro le causó gracia la reacción del pequeño, los humanos siempre eran recelosos de estar a su lado, aunque los encontrasen hermosos o atrayentes. Aro rió suavemente y le contestó al pequeño.

- Mi nombre es Aro, y soy amigo de vuestro padre. De hecho, creo que últimamente habéis tratado bastante con mis empleados. Soy uno de los propietarios de los terrenos de las afueras. Y respondiendo a tu otra pregunta, me temo que es algo bastante vergonzoso, ya que yo también ando algo perdido _ mintió Aro sonriéndoles con complicidad._ Aunque creo que por esa zona hay una pendiente, y podremos orientarnos gracias a la posición del sol. ¿Que me decís pequeños? ¿Salimos de este horrible lugar?

Alec buscó los ojos de su hermana y le cuestionó con la mirada, en respuesta Jane sólo le apretó la mano que tenían entrelazada y tiró de él hasta situarse al lado de Aro. Aro por su parte les volvió a sonreír, pero cuando se disponía a poner una mano en el hombro de Alec para guiarles hacia el lugar indicado, algo se abalanzó sobre él derribándolo.

Nunca, en todas sus décadas de existencia, Aro había sentido a un ser que poseyera tanta fuerza. Y además, se trataba de una fuerza que fácilmente podía ser superior a la suya. La extraña bestia le clavó sus feroces y poderosas fauces en el hombro izquierdo, y por mucho que Aro se revolviese o pretendiese quitárselo de encima, todos sus intentos fueron en vano.

Los niños gritaban a un lado, paralizados por el miedo. Un miedo que era compartido por el mismísimo Aro. Estaba aterrorizado. No, decir eso era poco. Jamás pensó que su vida pondría llegar alguna vez a su fin. Él era un poderoso vampiro, es más, era un Vulturi, no podía terminar de esta manera. En cuanto tocó al extraño animal que lo estaba atacando supo la razón de sus actos. En realidad se trataba de un hombre, con una inusual capacidad para transformarse en bestia. Pudo ver en sus recuerdos, que el fuego que arrasó la tierra de los hermanos rumanos, también masacró a casi todo su pueblo. Ese joven buscaba vengarse de los que le habían dejado solo, y al ver a Aro solo, había decidido comenzar por él.

Era extraño, que la última vez que Aro utilizase su preciado don para conocer las vidas de la gente, fuese unos instantes antes al momento de su muerte.

Por su parte, los gemelos ya ni siquiera gritaban. Se encontraban en estado de shock. Ese horrible monstruo que estaba atacando al amable señor pronto terminaría con él, y después los atacaría a ellos. Alec, presa del pánico, abrazó a su hermana cubriendo su cuerpo con el de él, y escondió su rostro en el cuello de la pequeña. Jane, por el contrario, no podía apartar la vista de la terrible lucha. Aunque el monstruo peludo se veía extremadamente fuerte, parecía que el señor también lo era, pero no lo suficiente. El monstruo separó sus fauces de su hombro, para volver a clavárselas en el cuello intentando arrancarle la cabeza. Fue entonces cuando Jane dejó de percibir lo que había a su alrededor. Ya no sentía a su querido hermano, que la abrazaba de forma protectora. Tampoco podía oír los gritos del hombre que antes había intentado ayudarlos. Sólo notaba un calor muy intenso, que se expandió en poco tiempo por todo su cuerpo.

De repente, el licántropo dejó de hacer presión sobre el cuello de Aro. Viendo que su atacante no hacía nada, el vampiro se lo quitó de encima de un empujón y se arrastró lo más que pudo lejos de él. Pensaba que cuando hiciese eso el hombre lobo volvería a atacarle, pero en lugar de eso la bestia seguía inmóvil. Fue entonces cuando sus pupilas se dilataron y profirió un terrible alarido. Si antes Aro estaba aterrorizado, ahora ni siquiera sabía cómo se encontraba. El licántropo tenía plasmado en su cara el pavor absoluto, y se retorcía en el suelo preso de un extraño e invisible dolor.

Pensó que era el niño, el que estaba haciendo todo eso. Pero cuando se volvió para mirar el lugar donde antes estaban los pequeños, no pudo más que sorprenderse ante lo que vio. No se trataba de Alec, sino de su hermana. Era Jane la que estaba haciéndole todo eso a su atacante. La pequeña niña no apartaba sus ojos del horrible monstruo Y en su dulce carita, antes comparable con la de un ángel, ahora solo podía observarse el sadismo que la caracterizaba. Por eso, y aun a pesar de sus terribles heridas, Aro no pudo evitar sonreír. Habían venido a por un niño con un talento especial, y se iban a marchar con dos.

Ya más tranquilo volvió la vista hacia donde se retorcía el hombre lobo. Apenas habían transcurrido unos minutos, pero el aspecto de la pobre criatura era deplorable, casi le inspiraba lastima. Y así pasaron siete minutos más, y con un último grito de dolor la bestia murió. Unos instantes después de que la bestia dejara de retorcerse, ésta comenzó a cambiar. Perdió el pelo que la recubría, y su aspecto paso de ser el de una terrible bestia, al de apenas un joven. El pelo color ceniza quedó esparcido por el suelo, dejando despejada su cara. Una cara en la que se había quedado reflejado a la perfección el terror que el pobre joven había padecido, apenas hace unos momentos.


	5. Control

Los personajes de este fic, excepto algunos de invención mía, no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Stephenie más sinceros agradecimientos a mi querida amiga y beta Lilith de Lioncourt.

* * *

**Control**

_6 de mayo de 1823 d.C._

El silencio reinaba en todo el bosque. Ni siquiera podía oírse el piar de los pájaros, ni el arrullar del río cercano o el soplar del viento entre la alta y antigua arbolada. Una extraña y apacible calma lo había cubierto todo como si de un halo místico se tratase.

Entre la espesura de los árboles podían distinguirse cuatro figuras aparentemente humanas. Una era la de un joven de pelo rubio ceniza que permanecía inmóvil en el suelo, su cara estaba completamente desencajada y plasmaba dolor en toda su expresión. También había otro hombre, este aparentemente de edad algo más avanzada, recostado sobre un árbol. Tenía una gran herida abierta que se extendía desde el hombro izquierdo hasta el cuello. Pero al contrario que el anterior, éste estaba muy sereno, incluso se podría decir que irradiaba felicidad.

Algo más alejados de los dos hombres, se encontraban dos niños pequeños prácticamente idénticos. Los dos pequeños miraban hacia el joven que estaba tendido en el suelo, y que hacía apenas unos instantes aullaba y se retorcía de dolor. Sus cuerpecitos aún temblaban debido al miedo que habían pasado hace tan solo unos instantes, y que aún hacía mella en ellos. Sus caras estaban sucias y pegajosas, al haberse mezclado las lágrimas que no pudieron retener con el polvo y el barro que los cubría desde que empezaron con sus juegos antes de entrar en el bosque. Y aunque ambos niños estaban asustados y confusos, ninguno de ellos articulaba palabra alguna, al igual que el extraño hombre que yacía a unos metros de ellos y que desde hacía un rato los miraba como si fuesen grandiosos tesoros que ahora le perteneciesen.

* * *

Aro no cabía en sí de gozo. A pesar de que las cosas no habían salido como lo tenían previsto, los acontecimientos no podían ser más favorables para ellos. Porque, y aun estando malherido, no podía evitar dar las gracias a esa extraña criatura que casi le da muerte; ya que gracias a ella pudo, no solo saber que Jane también era poseedora de un extraordinario don, sino verlo con sus propios ojos. Y sus ojos habían quedado más que complacidos con lo que habían podido contemplar. Además, si el don de su hermano Alec era comparable con el de Jane, ambos hermanos serían una de las adquisiciones más poderosas de su antigua familia, por no decir la que más.

Lo que tenía que hacer ahora era llevar a los pequeños de vuelta a su hogar. Era una auténtica lástima que sus edades no fuesen más avanzadas, ya que con su edad actual les era completamente imposible el transformarlos aún en vampiros. Esa era una de las reglas más importantes para los de su clase. De hecho, era una regla que ellos mismos habían impuesto hace algún tiempo atrás, debido a unos lamentables acontecimientos que casi acaban con los vampiros.

Transformar a niños, algunos de los cuales eran incluso demasiado jóvenes como para catalogarlos como tal, había sido una de las peores decisiones que habían tomado los de su especie.

Ya resultaba extremadamente duro el poder controlar a un neófito adulto, la sed por la sangre en esa etapa de la transformación es terriblemente difícil de controlar. Demasiadas han sido las ocasiones en las que un neófito se ha salido de control y ha estado a punto, si es que no lo ha hecho, de delatar su condición. Pero cuando se trata de neófitos adultos, los humanos sienten la desconfianza y el temor propio que puede inspirar cualquier depredador, y se mantienen alejados de ellos. Esto evitaba que los humanos se diesen cuenta de la condición de los vampiros, ya que si eso ocurriese a los de nuestra clase se les dificultaría el existir en gran medida. Encontrar alimento o vivir entre los humanos resultaría prácticamente imposible. Y esta situación se agravaba aun más en el caso de los niños vampiros. La ternura y la inocencia que aparentemente inspiran estos pequeños monstruos hacían que los humanos no los temiesen, y por lo tanto los convertían en unos depredadores mucho más temibles de lo que podía llegar a ser cualquier neófito normal. Además, los neófitos adultos superan esa fase, algunos tardan más que otros pero siempre la superan. Los niños, por el contrario, no tienen la capacidad de razonamiento que pueda tener un adulto y no se les podía hacer entrar en razón, y por mucho tiempo que pasase, ellos no crecían emocionalmente, se quedaban en ese estado infantil y sin conocimiento alguno de lo que había a su alrededor para siempre. Su sed incontrolable nunca se iba, por eso, estos pequeños diablos habían diezmado a pueblos enteros, trayendo la desgracia a los bebedores de sangre.

Por eso, Los Vulturis, se vieron en la obligación de redactar una ley que prohibiese transformar a niños en vampiros. Además, se ordenó a todos aquellos que ya lo habían hecho o que eran conocedores de la existencia de tales niños, que los destruyesen.

Lamentablemente, algunos de los que habían cometido tales actos se negaron a destruir a las pequeñas criaturas, aun a pesar de la advertencia de los Vulturis.

Una de los muchos vampiros que se opusieron a la nueva ley fue Sasha, la madre y líder de un clan situado en Denali (Alaska). Dicho clan estaba compuesto, además de por Sasha, por sus hijas Irina, Kate y Tanya.

Sasha, deseosa de un niño, ignoró la ley de los reyes y creó al pequeño Vasilii, de apenas un año de edad. Como en todos los casos de niños vampiros, Vasilii también se descontroló. Su sed de sangre era inmensa, y no hacía caso de las indicaciones de Sasha. Pero, y aun a pesar de que Vasilii estaba fuera de control y le traía muchos problemas, Sasha no fue capaz de matarlo cuando se lo ordenaron. Para ella era como un hijo, al que debía cuidar y proteger. Eso hizo que, en cuanto los Vulturis tuvieron conocimiento de la existencia del niño, fuesen a darle muerte. Y a pesar de la resistencia que opuso Sasha, el pequeño Vasilii murió ardiendo en los brazos de su madre.

Pero no sólo acabaron con la vida del niño, sino que también mataron a Sasha por haber desobedecido las reglas. Las únicas que se libraron de la matanza fueron sus hijas, por desconocer los experimentos de su madre.

Y aunque a los Vulturis les llevó mucho tiempo, esfuerzo y sacrificios el acabar con la plaga de los niños vampiros, lo lograron. Por eso no podían transformar a los pequeños Alec y Jane. No podían ignorar una ley que ellos mismos habían impuesto, y que había evitado muchas desgracias.

* * *

Alec estaba aterrorizado, pero poco a poco el sentido común se iba abriendo paso entre el miedo. Y lo que su lógica le indicaba es que tenía que coger a Jane y que ambos debían marcharse de ese terrible lugar de inmediato.

Aún no tenía muy claro lo que había sucedido. De hecho, los acontecimientos que acababa de vivir se asemejaban más a una cruel y horrible pesadilla. Pero era consciente de que eso no había sido un sueño, tan claramente como notaba a las manos de Jane agarrotadas por la fuerza con la que se aferraba a su camisa.

Su querida hermana no emitía sonido alguno, pero si temblaba de pies a cabeza. Y cuando Alec buscó sus ojos, escondidos entre su flequillo manchado de barro, quedó perplejo. Conocía a su hermana lo bastante bien como para saber que, detrás de esa mirada aparentemente asustada, se escondía algo mas.

- Jane _susurró Alec cerca del oído de su hermana intentando captar su atención. Pero fue inútil, la niña parecía estar en trance.

- Jane, hermana _repitió Alec en un tono algo más elevado. Aunque lamentablemente surgió el mismo efecto, pues ella seguía sin reaccionar. Cansado de esa situación, Alec tomó a su hermana de las mejillas para instarla así a que lo mirase._ Tenemos que salir de aquí, Jane. ¿Me entiendes? Tenemos que irnos, por favor.

Jane pareció captar esa última suplica de su hermano, y lo demostró fijando su vista en él y aflojando un poco el agarre con el que se sostenía a su ropa. Alec se sintió tremendamente aliviado al ver una reacción, por muy pequeña que pareciese, en ella.

De modo que se levantó del suelo, no sin esfuerzo debido a lo entumecidas que tenía las piernas. Y una vez en pie ayudó a su hermana, que parecía estar más consciente de la situación en la que se encontraban.

Jane, por su parte, sabía perfectamente lo que había ocurrido momentos antes, cuando esa extraña bestia había atacado al amable señor que supuestamente los iba a llevar a casa. Sabía que ese joven que ahora yacía inerte en el suelo había intentado matar su "salvador", y que habría sido muy probable que después de hacerlo los atacase a ellos también.

Por eso Jane se había asustado, y luego enfurecido. Esa cosa no tenía ningún derecho a hacerle daño a su querido hermano, que a pesar de encontrarse paralizado por el miedo había abrazado protector a Jane tratando de evitar así que nada le ocurriese. No, ella no podía permitir que nada malo le ocurriese.

Fue en ese momento cuando una extraña sensación la invadió. Era como si un agradable calor la llenase por completo, y después se abriese paso hacía el exterior. Y sucedió, en ese preciso instante, que la extraña bestia aulló de forma estremecedora, para después retorcerse de dolor. Y Jane fue consciente, de que eso lo estaba causando ella, y que al igual que su hermanito había ayudado a su querida abuela tiempo atrás, ella podía ser de ayuda también ahora. No le importaba el señor de largo y oscuros cabellos que se desangraba en el suelo a causa de sus heridas, a ella solo le preocupaba su hermano.

Desde su posición, Aro vio como los niños se levantaban. Primero Alec, cuyas piernas aún temblaban, y luego Jane ayudada por su hermano. El niño, cuando estuvo seguro de que su hermana podía mantenerse en pie sin ayuda, tomó a Jane de la mano y juntos se acercaron a Aro. Lo hicieron rodeando el cadáver del joven, pero sin apartar la mirada de los ojos del vampiro. Cuando llegaron a su lado Alec obligó a Jane a ponerse detrás suya, después le soltó la mano y se agachó para estar a la misma altura que Aro.

- Usted no me gusta _declaró Alec en tono desconfiado mientras miraba recelosamente a Aro_ De hecho, si fuera por mí, lo dejaría en este lugar._ Añadió, bajando un poco mas el timbre de su voz para hacer mas patente la amenaza.

Aro, al contrario de lo que pudiera esperarse, se encontraba maravillado. El descaro con el que el pequeño le estaba hablando, algo que nunca habría permitido en otra criatura, le resultaba tremendamente divertido. El niño había pasado de encontrarse en un estado en el que el miedo lo dominaba, a otro completamente opuesto, en el que él era completamente dueño de la situación.

- ¿Y que te impide hacerlo entonces? _preguntó Aro, intentando contener su sonrisa, una sonrisa de gozo que podría parecer espeluznante a los ojos de los dos niños y que haría que huyesen despavoridos del lugar. Cosa que, no era para nada conveniente.

- Que lo necesito _dijo Alec acercándose aún más a la cara de Aro, para demostrarle así que no podía amedrentarlo._ Jane y yo lo necesitamos para salir de este lugar y poder volver a casa.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo os ayudaré? Es más, ¿qué os insta a creer que no puedo valerme por mí mismo, que no puedo marcharme y dejaros en este lugar? ¿cómo estás tan seguro de que esta insignificante herida puede impedirme hacer esas cosas? Y lo más importante _Y diciendo esto, y para demostrar que todo lo que había dicho anteriormente era cierto, Aro se incorporó y se levantó, ante la mirada atónita de Jane y la impasible de su hermano._ ¿Qué te otorga esa extraña confianza que te hace pensar que controlas por completo esta situación?

- El simple hecho de que estamos vivos. Si hubiese querido hacernos daño, lo habría hecho en cuanto nos encontró. Pero en cambio, usted iba a llevarnos a casa. Lo que demuestra claramente que no nos quiere muertos, y que no dejará que nada malo nos suceda.

- Eso no demuestra nada, tan sólo el hecho de que no os quiero muertos en este momento o en este lugar. Entonces, dime pues ¿Por qué estas tan seguro de que, no solo no voy a mataros, sino que voy a ayudaros?

- Por dos motivos _Alec retrocedió un par de pasos y tomó a Jane del brazo para situarla a su lado._ El primero, es que le hemos salvado la vida. Bueno, para ser más justos, Jane le ha salvado la vida. Ese monstruo lo habría matado de no ser por ella, le debe la vida. Pero es el segundo motivo el que me ha llevado a pensar, es más, diría que a afirmar que usted no tiene intención alguna de hacernos daño.

- ¿Y cual es ese increíble motivo? _preguntó Aro extasiado.

- Su cara _dijo Alec sonriendo, de una forma tan o más perversa, a como había sonreído su hermana al matar a la extraña criatura. Era una expresión inconcebible para esa dulce cara, ni siquiera los demonios se regocijan tanto de sus víctimas cuando se saben poseedores de sus vidas. Y Alec era consciente de que tenía absoluto poder sobre Aro, lo que le daba el control de la situación._ Mejor dicho su expresión. Cuando vio lo que Jane era capaz de hacer se alegró. No porque ella atacase a la bestia, salvándole así la vida. No, era un entusiasmo más propio del que alguien que ha encontrado un gran tesoro.

Aro se carcajeó al escuchar su respuesta. El pequeño Alec no podía estar más en lo cierto con sus suposiciones. Pero eso no le quitaba el mérito. Muy pocos eran capaces de percibir lo que pasaba por las inescrutables mentes de un vampiro. Pero ese niño había resuelto el rompecabezas de la mente de Aro casi sin esfuerzo, y en una situación de estrés limite.

Como la conversación se había tornado de lo más interesante, Aro quiso seguir jugando con el pequeño.

- Bien, eres muy listo joven Alec. Pero, y permíteme que te haga otra pregunta, si estás en lo cierto con tus suposiciones y es el extraño poder que posee tu hermana lo que me ha impedido haceros daño ¿Qué me impide matarte a ti? Podría yo, y bien sabes que podría, matarte a ti y llevarme a tu hermana ¿Quién iba a impedírmelo?

- Yo _dijo Alec totalmente sereno y sin dejarse amedrentar por las palabras de Aro.

- ¿Tú? _se burló Aro, Alec estaba haciendo exactamente lo que el pretendía. Quería llevarlo al límite, conducirlo a una situación tal que se viera obligado a usar su poder. Era la ocasión idónea, porque ya que había podido contemplar el don de Jane, no estaba dispuesto a marcharse sin ver también el de Alec. Eleazar había querido jugar con él, ocultándole por demasiado tiempo cuál era ese extraordinario poder por el que habían movido cielo y tierra. Y eso no podía permitirlo. Su hermano había tenido el control por demasiado tiempo, y ya iba siendo hora de que Aro volviese a hacerse con el mando._ ¿Qué podrías hacer tú que me impidiese hacer lo que quiero? _rugió Aro sin poder evitar contenerse.

- Esto _ dijo Alec impasible ante la muestra de furia del mayor.

Lo que sucedió después fue imposible de explicar para Aro. Poco a poco dejo de sentir el terrible dolor que antes le producía la gran herida abierta que surcaba todo su hombro izquierdo y llegaba hasta el cuello. Le parecía imposible de creer, sino fuera porque lo estaba viviendo en carne propia. Pero eso no fue todo. Aro paso de no sentir el dolor que le provocaba la herida, a no sentir nada en esa zona. Era como si su brazo no existiese. Y justo como había pasado con el dolor, poco a poco el entumecimiento se fue extendiendo por su pecho hasta su otro brazo. Supo entonces, que de haber sido humano, habría muerto inconfundiblemente, por lo que daba gracias al cielo por que respirar no fuese una necesidad para él. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, tampoco notaba nada en la zona del abdomen. E instantes después caía al suelo de nuevo, debido al hecho de que tampoco sus piernas le respondían.

- Mira Jane _dijo Alec riendo y con una terrible expresión de suficiencia plasmada en toda su cara._ Ya no necesito tocar para poder hacerlo, voy progresando hermanita.

Jane respiró tranquila por primera vez desde que se había iniciado la discusión entre su hermano y el hombre herido. Tenía miedo por Alec, sobre todo desde que el tal Aro había dicho que no le resultaría para nada complicado matarlo si es eso lo que quería.

Aro, por su parte, habría estado completamente aterrado si no fuera por el hecho de que sabía a la perfección que los pequeños le necesitaban para salir del bosque y poder llegar sanos y salvos a casa. También estaba sumamente complacido, ya que el don de Alec no lo había decepcionado en absoluto. Había merecido la pena venir a este lugar y esperar tanto tiempo por este momento. Además, también estaba el hecho de que no sólo iban a apoderarse de un increíble don, cortesía de Alec, sino que Jane también iba a ser un gran aporte para su familia. Habían venido por un don e iban a marcharse con dos. ¡Qué maravilloso el destino al depararles una sorpresa tan beneficiosa para ellos!

Además, si lo que Alec había dicho era cierto y sus poderes iban en aumento con forme pasaba el tiempo, el esperar para transformarlos no iba a resultar tan malo como pensaron en un principio. Si a tan temprana edad eran capaces de hacer lo que hacían, le entraban escalofríos al pensar lo que podrían llegar a hacer cuando alcanzasen la edad adulta. O le entrarían, si es que pudiese sentir algo.

Como ya había obtenido lo que andaba buscando, decidió dar por zanjada la conversación. También influía el hecho de que era bastante tarde, y que cuanto más tiempo pasasen los niños fuera de casa más motivos tendrían los adultos para sospechar que les había ocurrido algo malo.

- Debo decir, Alec, que me has dejado completamente impresionado _comenzó Aro a la vez que intentaba moverse, sin obtener resultado alguno._ Nunca creí que pudieses hacer cosas tan extraordinarias, y te pido disculpas por haberte ofendido con mis comentarios. Hace un par de horas que el sol se ha puesto, y vuestros padres deben de estar muy preocupados. Yo puedo llevaros de vuelta a la ciudad, pero para poder hacerlo tenéis que confiar en mí. Tienes que dejar que pueda moverme, Alec._ Aro levantó la cabeza lo máximo que pudo para poder mirar a los niños, en especial a Alec.

Éste parecía tener una batalla interior. Pero después de unos minutos se volvió hacia su hermana, que asintió levemente con la cabeza dándole su consentimiento, y a continuación volvió a fijar su vista en Aro. El vampiro estaba impacientándose, pero decidió esperar y no presionar al niño. Y tal como empezó, poco a poco Aro fue recuperando la movilidad de su cuerpo. Aunque seguía sin notar el dolor que debía de producirle la terrible herida que le había hecho el licántropo momentos atrás, pero suponía que eso era cortesía de Alec.

- Ahora ya puede moverse. Y como seguro habrá podido comprobar no siente dolor alguno. Pero si se le ocurre siquiera pensar en intentar algo contra nosotros, el dolor volverá.

- Y no solo volverá _interrumpió Jane, apartando a su hermano y acercándose a Aro._ Sino que se multiplicará. Y si no quiere terminar como su amigo peludo, más le vale llevarnos de vuelta a casa.

- Lo he entendido niños _respondió Aro sonriendo dulcemente, o al menos intentándolo.

Y así emprendieron la marcha. Aro iba en cabeza, seguido de cerca por los dos pequeños.

* * *

Cuando llegó a sus dominios, Demetri le esperaba impaciente en la entrada. Se veía notablemente alterado, y cuando se cercioró de que Aro ya estaba dentro de los terrenos de los Vulturis corrió hasta el.

- ¡Mi señor Aro! _gritó alarmado e intentando ayudar a Aro a caminar, pero éste lo rechazó haciendo un gesto algo brusco con su brazo._ No sabe lo preocupados que hemos estado. Cuando olimos vuestra sangre nos temimos lo peor, pero obedecimos vuestra orden de no salir bajo ningún concepto. ¿Os encontráis bien?

- Bien hecho Demetri, haber salido habría sido un error. Y deja de preocuparte, estoy bien. De hecho _dijo mostrando una sonrisa aterradora y acelerando el paso._ Nunca he estado mejor que ahora. ¡Eleazar! _gritó eufórico llamando a su hermano.

Los demás miembros de los Vulturis se encontraban en una sala, sentados en unos enormes sillones de forma semicircular. Cuando Aro entró a la estancia, ellos ni se inmutaron. Ni siquiera cuando vieron la horrible herida que surcaba el cuello de su hermano. Aro se aproximó corriendo hacia Eleazar sonriendo de forma victoriosa.

- Por lo que puedo observar, mi querido Aro, te has topado con algún tipo de contratiempo cuando fuiste a buscar a nuestro pequeño _dijo Eleazar mientras se levantaba tranquilamente y rodeaba a Aro para verlo mejor._ Estás hecho una pena, ¿Qué ha sido lo que te ha causado este terrible aspecto?

- Un pobre diablo que buscaba venganza _dijo Aro pasando al lado de Eleazar y sentándose en el lugar que antes ocupaba su hermano._ Pero no tenemos por que preocuparnos más por él, la criatura ya está en el infierno y las bestias del bosque se encargarán de desaparecer su cuerpo.

- ¿Y el niño, Aro? _pregunto Caius._ Deduzco por tu expresión de felicidad que se encuentra bien y que no ha sufrido daño alguno, ¿me equivoco?

- No Caius, estás en lo cierto. Nuestro futuro miembro se encuentra sano y salvo en la seguridad de su casa, junto con su hermana _al decir esto ultimo, la sonrisa de Aro se ensanchó aún más, dándole a su cara un aspecto de papel viejo y traslúcido.

- Tienes algo más que contarnos, ¿no es así Aro? _dijo Eleazar mirando a su hermano fijamente.

Los otros dos también se volvieron hacia Aro, cuestionándole con la mirada. Pero Aro se limitó a recostarse en el mullido sillón y a ignorarles. Le encantaba como se habían dado las circunstancias, tan provechosas para su beneficio. Y aún le encantaba más el hecho de saber que dominaba la situación. Eleazar había estado burlándose de él por demasiado tiempo, ocultándole cuales eran los poderes del pequeño Alec.  
Pues bien. Ahora era él el que tenía la información clave, e iba a regodearse de ello el tiempo que le viniese en gana. Porque él era el indiscutible líder de los Vulturis, y era él el que debía de tener el control absoluto de la situación.


	6. Secretos

Los personajes de este fic, excepto algunos de invención mía, no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Stephenie más sinceros agradecimientos a mi querida amiga y beta Lilith de Lioncourt.

* * *

**Secretos **

- ¿Es que no tienes intención alguna de contarnos más detalladamente lo que ha pasado, hermano? _ preguntó Caius, ligeramente más molesto que antes.

- No nos dejes en ascuas, Aro _ inquirió Marcus en un tono mucho más crispado que el de Caius, la actitud despreocupada de su hermano ya amenazaba con sobrepasar los limites de su paciencia._ ¿Y qué es toda esa sangre? _ rugió esta vez Marcus.

- La pregunta más idónea en este caso sería el porqué de tu tranquilidad si algo ha conseguido hacerte tamaña herida, querido hermano _ dijo Eleazar. Aro no pudo más que sonreír con su comentario, aun así pensaba regodearse un poco más de la ignorancia de los demás.

- Tu preocupación por mi estado es encomiable, Eleazar. ¿O más bien debería decir tu preocupación por tu seguridad? No tenéis que alarmaros por el ser que me ha herido, puesto que ya se le ha dado muerte.

- ¿De qué ser estamos hablando exactamente? _cuestionó Marcus algo más complacido porque su hermano había empezado a explicarse.

- Deberías sentarte, mi adorado Marcus, porque mi historia puede hacer que vuelvas a entrar en pánico.

- ¿Qué broma es esta, Aro? _se adelanto Caius a su hermano Marcus, del que ya se esperaba una temible reacción._ Deja de andarte por las ramas y cuéntanos qué es lo que te ha pasado.

- Mi intención no era para nada la de importunaros, pero es cierto lo que he dicho ¿Recordáis, hace ya tiempo, lo que ocurrió cuando dimos caza a los hermanos rumanos? Esos que creyéndose dioses amenazaron con descubrir nuestro mundo _Marcus, que ya empezaba a sospechar a que se refería su hermano, se quedó lívido y habría palidecido más de lo que ya era si su condición de vampiro no se lo hubiese impedido. Y como predijo Aro, se sentó. Los otros dos se limitaron a esperar impacientes a que Aro continuase._ Veo que ya entiendes Marcus. Es perfectamente comprensible tu terror y no creas que me estoy mofando de ti, pues ahora que he percibido en carne propia el dolor y la fuerza que esas criaturas, comprendo tu miedo.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que hay licántropos por esta zona? Creí que su especie estaba prácticamente diezmada _dijo Eleazar.

- Y hasta donde yo sé eso sigue siendo así. Es cierto que había muy cerca de aquí. Al parecer destruimos a su manada cuando prendimos fuego a los dos hermanos, éste era un joven que solo clamaba venganza por su estirpe masacrada.

- ¿Era? ¿Insinúas que ya está muerto? _ pregunto Marcus._ ¿Has podido darle muerte aun estando herido? _el miedo que Marcus sentía hace apenas unos instantes estaba desapareciendo para dar paso a la incredulidad y rápidamente a la ofensa.

- Ni mucho menos. La fuerza de esa joven criatura era comparable a la nuestra, me atrevería incluso a decir que puede que más. Además su ataque fue del todo inesperado para mí. Haber salido victorioso de esa lucha habría sido imposible para mí. No me avergüenza reconocerlo _la respuesta de Aro pareció calmar un poco a Marcus, pero también hizo que la duda creciera en él, como en sus hermanos.

- Entonces dinos de una vez cómo estás aquí de una pieza, si se puede decir así, y el porqué de tu tranquilidad, Aro _dijo Eleazar. La sonrisa en el rostro de Aro se ensanchó, hasta convertirse su cara en una horrible mueca que habría hecho palidecer de terror a más de uno.

- ¿Te incomoda no saber, querido Eleazar? _comenzó Aro, cambiando levemente su expresión de gozo a una claramente acusadora y más amenazante._ ¿Te sientes inseguro al no saber qué es lo que pasa a tu alrededor?

- Sé a donde quieres llegar, Aro. Pero a deferencia de ti yo no he puesto en peligro a la familia. Sólo he "incomodado", por así decirlo, a uno de sus reyes.

- Bien deberías saber que, que me "incomoden", no me gusta nada. Y si eso es lo que os preocupa, os diré que yo tampoco he puesto en peligro a la familia.

- ¿Y no crees que ya va siendo oportuno que nos digas que ha ocurrido con el licántropo? _preguntó Caius intentando ser algo conciliador y terminar de una buena vez con la discusión y con las dudas de todos.

- Nuestro pequeño tesoro se ha desecho de él _dijo Aro con regocijo.

- ¿Alec? ¿Es que has podido contemplar su don en acción? ¿Tan letal es? _Marcus y Caius no podían estar mas impacientes por saber como su próxima adquisición había conseguido aniquilar a un hombre lobo. Sólo Eleazar se había dado cuenta de la sonrisa de superioridad que Aro aun tenia en su rostro.

- Eso… ¡Eso es imposible! _comenzó Eleazar, captando las miradas de los demás._ ¿Qué treta es ésta, Aro? El don del pequeño no podría haber matado a la bestia, y eso lo sabes ¿A que estás jugando?

- ¿Es cierto eso, Aro? _preguntó Caius._ ¿¡Queréis hacernos el favor de explicar de una buena vez cual es el poder del niño!?

- El pequeño podría haber hecho que la criatura detuviese su ataque, pero ni mucho menos podría haberlo matado, no él solo _Eleazar meditó durante un momento sus propias palabras, hasta que pareció percatarse de algo._ No es posible…

- ¿El que? ¿Qué esta pasando, Aro? ¡Dejáos ya de misterios! _vociferó Marcus.

- Como bien ha puntualizado Eleazar, Alec no tiene el poder destructivo necesario como para matar a un licántropo. No estoy menospreciándolo, pues el don del pequeño es asombroso y será una gran adquisición para nuestra familia. Pero es otra la personita que ha terminado con la vida de esa desgraciada bestia.

- Entonces es cierto ¿no? _dijo Eleazar.

- Me extraña que no te percatases de ella antes, Eleazar. ¿Estás perdiendo facultades? _se burló Aro.

- Sabes perfectamente que no puede detectar el don específico que posee un ser a distancia. Es cierto que antes noté el uso de un poder en el bosque, pero di por hecho que se trataba de Alec.

- Pues no podrías estar más errado, hermano mío.

- ¿Quieres decir que Jane también…? _dijo Eleazar.

- ¿Jane? ¿La hermana? _cuestionó Caius._ ¿Ella también es poseedora de un don?

- En efecto, Caius _dijo Aro._ ¿No es maravilloso? Venimos por una extraordinaria adquisición para nuestra familia, y vamos a irnos con dos.

- Y podemos preguntar ¿Qué es exactamente lo que hace la pequeña o prefieres dejarnos con la intriga?

- No soy el mas indicado para concretar con precisión cual es su poder, Eleazar tendrá que confirmarlo cuando vea a la pequeña Jane. Pero te diré, Marcus, que te habrías sentido orgulloso de esa niña si hubieses visto lo que le hizo al hombre lobo. Su rostro pavoroso habría hecho que alcanzases la gloria de regocijo, te lo aseguro.

- Y los dos pequeños están bien ¿no? _pregunto Caius, aun algo impactado por los recientes acontecimientos.

- No podrían estar en mejores condiciones. Algo alterados por el susto, pero sin daños físicos que deban importunarnos. Además _continuó Aro._ Son mucho más inteligentes y perceptivos de lo que yo habría imaginado, esta espera se me hará aun más eterna.

- Todo sigue igual ¿no? _dijo Marcus._ De hecho ahora la espera merecerá aun más la pena. Vamos a obtener dos miembros más para nuestra familia. Y son ni mas ni menos dos miembros excepcionales, si no he entendido mal.

- No, Marcus. No has entendido mal _dijo Eleazar._ Y aunque tengo la ligera sospecha de saber cual es el don de la pequeña Jane, he de reconocer que estoy impaciente por comprobarlo con mis propios ojos.

- Aunque antes de nada deberíamos ocuparnos de tu herida, ¿No crees, Aro? _dijo Caius, que volvía a mirar preocupado a su hermano. Aro no pudo sino darle la razón, era cierto que gracias a Alec no sentía dolor alguno, pero debían tratarle y el alimentarse era una prioridad. Después de todo, los niños no iban a irse a ninguna parte, ya tendrían tiempo más que suficiente como para cerciorarse de cual era el poder de Jane. Lo importante ahora era que estaban a salvo, y que en un fututo próximo su familia aumentaría en número y poder.

- No es que quiera retrasar tu recuperación. Ni es tampoco mi intención menospreciar tu fuerza, Aro. Pero no dejo de preguntarme cómo estás tan tranquilo y apaciguado teniendo semejante herida en tu cuello y hombro _dijo Marcus, haciendo que los demás Vulturis, incluido Aro, recordasen que esa era una herida terrible y que Aro apenas se inmutaba por ella. Al contemplar las caras estupefactas de sus hermanos y al volver a mirar su estado, Aro estalló a carcajadas.

- No creo que ésto sea motivo de risa. Si no fuera porque sé que es imposible, diría que estás en estado de shock _dijo Caius. Entonces Eleazar pareció percatarse de lo que ocurría en realidad. De modo que ese era el motivo por el que Aro conocía el poder de Alec. Desde un principio le había extrañado mucho que Aro lo hubiese descubierto, aún utilizando su propio poder para leer las mentes y ver los recuerdos, aun así le habría resultado complicado saber cuál era el talento especial del pequeño. La única forma de que lo supiese era haberlo visto en acción, o como había ocurrido en este caso.

- Así que es eso, ¿no Aro? _dijo Eleazar sonriendo levemente._ Nunca imaginé que el pequeño pudiese aprender tan rápido a dominar sus poderes, y mucho menos hacerlo de la forma tan extraordinaria, tal y como lo ha hecho contigo.

- Estás en lo cierto, Eleazar. Ese niño, junto con su hermana, es un auténtico prodigio.

- ¿A qué os referís vosotros dos ahora? _dijo Marcus.

- No habíamos quedado ya en que dejaríamos los misterios a un lado, hermanos míos. ¿Por qué no nos ilumináis a Marcus y a mí para que así podamos maravillarnos todos juntos con nuestras nuevas adquisiciones con el mismo grado con el que lo estáis haciendo vosotros dos?

- Tienes razón, Caius. Aunque sabéis cual es el don de la pequeña hermana aun desconocéis el don que nos trajo aquí en un principio. Mis más sinceras disculpas por haberos mantenido en la ignorancia. Pero consideré que era mucho mas fascinante el que lo vierais por vosotros mismos. Aro ha sido el primero de los tres en verlo, en sentirlo en carne propia ni más ni menos _Eleazar hizo una pequeña pausa, para ver si Marcus y Caius habían comprendido a que se refería. Aunque Aro sabia que en parte, también lo hacia para darle mas dramatismo a sus palabras. Al comprobar que sus compañeros seguían sin entender, prosiguió._ De hecho, todos nosotros estamos viendo ahora el increíble poder en acción, aunque vosotros no os hayáis percatado aún.

- Déjate de enigmas y di de una vez cuál es el don del niño.

- No era mi intención impacientarte, Marcus. Sólo consideré que era más interesante, por así decirlo, daros la oportunidad de adivinarlo por vosotros mismos _Aro volvió a estallar a carcajadas ante esto ultimo._ ¿No? ¿Ninguno quiere aventurarse a intentarlo? _los demás le devolvieron una mirada escéptica._ ¿Seguro? Está bien, está bien. Es una verdadera lástima que el sentido del humor se esté perdiendo en estos tiempos difíciles que corren pero…

- Una cosa es el sentido del humor, y otra muy distinta es la crueldad con la que nos has estado tratando, Eleazar _ dijo Aro aun con la sonrisa en su cara._ No fue suficiente para ti el traernos aquí desde tan lejos sin decirnos el motivo, sino que tuviste la desfachatez de no aclarar cual era el don de Alec. Y no siendo eso suficiente para ti, aun pretendes seguir jugando con nosotros.

- Reconoce que mis juegos y tretas te entusiasman, Aro. Y ahora aun más desde que tú también eres conocedor de la verdad, o al menos de una gran parte.

- Evidentemente, Eleazar. Pero eso no borrará de mi memoria todo el tiempo que has estado divirtiéndote a nuestra cosa ¡A mi costa! _ Y aunque no perdió la sonrisa, podía adivinarse claramente el tono peligroso en la voz de Aro.

- Soy consciente de ello, pero ahora, ¿me dejaras proseguir con mi relato para poder disipar las dudas que aun nublan la mente de nuestros hermanos? _Aro gruñó como contestación y se volvió a recostar en el sillón._ Como bien estaba diciendo antes de este breve paréntesis. El estado actual de nuestro querido Aro se debe al pequeño niño. Y no me refiero a la terrible herida que en cualquier otro le habría causado la muerte o en el menor de los casos haberle dejado impedido, eso ha sido obra del licántropo, como bien ha dicho Aro _ Marcus no pudo evitar temblar ante ese ultimo comentario y el horrible recuerdo que guardaba de los licántropos._ El que pueda mantenerse en pie a pesar de estar tan gravemente herido es lo que nos ha extrañado a todos y es lo que fácilmente se puede explicar con el poder del niño.

- Poder que aún no has explicado, deja ya los rodeos Eleazar y céntrate de una buena vez _dijo Caius.

- Lo haría de buena gana si dejaseis de interrumpirme constantemente _dijo Eleazar haciendo una especie de puchero._ ¿Alguno más tiene que puntualizar algo más? Desde luego uno no puede ni intentar darle emoción a las cosas.

- Creo que ya hemos tenido suficiente emoción por un día, por lo menos así lo creo yo. Además, esta herida empieza a molestarme levemente y creo que el tratarla es una prioridad inmediata.

- Entendido, entendido. Pero no mas interrupciones _los demás pusieron los ojos en blanco y Eleazar continuó con una tenue sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara._ Alec tiene la capacidad de privar a toda criatura viviente de sus sentidos. Lo que usado adecuadamente podría hacer que un ser mucho mas poderoso que postre a sus pies con apenas mirarlo. O como en el caso de Aro, evitar que note el dolor de su herida. La duración del efecto es algo que se puede controlar a placer, y creo que eso es algo que el pequeño domina, no perfectamente, pero de eso ya nos encargaremos en su debido momento. ¿Estáis ahora más complacidos? Pues si ese es el caso sugiero que nos hagamos cargo de Aro antes de que el efecto desaparezca por completo y nos resulte más difícil tratarlo _Eleazar, junto con los demás, ayudaron a Aro a incorporarse para así llevárselo y poder atenderlo.

Aun cuando los vampiros eran extremadamente fuertes y duros como el mármol, también podía herírseles. Y, aunque era cierto que sanaban mucho mas deprisa que cualquier otra criatura, también necesitaban reponer fuerzas alimentándose de sangre.

Los Vulturis rara vez salían a cazar para alimentarse, a no ser que fuese por diversión o porque una presa causara gran interés en ellos. Pero eso no solía pasar demasiado a menudo, por no decir nunca. No, ellos no necesitaban buscar su "comida" como necesitaría hacerlo cualquier vampiro. Después de todo, a ellos podía considerárseles como la realeza de entre los de su especie.

En Volterra, lugar donde normalmente residen los Vulturis y su familia, disponían de vampiros especializados que se encargaban de "recolectar" la comida. Eran cazadores muy meticulosos capaces de traer a un numeroso grupo de humanos sin levantar sospecha alguna.

Y aunque no se encontraban en su morada habitual, este nuevo lugar de residencia no iba a ser menor. Los Vulturis habían tenido mucho cuidado de no cazar en la pequeña ciudad para así no alertar a los pobre habitantes. Habría resultado muy extraño que, nada más llegar los nuevos visitantes extranjeros, comenzaran a desaparecer decenas de sus vecinos. Eso no habría sido nada provechoso para sus planes.

* * *

_Unas horas antes…_

Salir del bosque ahora que ni siquiera notaba la herida fue realmente más fácil de lo que Aro hubiese podido imaginar. Los dos pequeños le seguían unos pasos por detrás, pero le seguían de cerca. Alec, que iba en cabeza, y su hermana Jane, que se encontraba estaba agazapada detrás de él, aun estaban tomados de la mano.

Al terminar de descender la última colina los árboles ya empezaban a disponerse más alejados los unos de los otros y el cielo, ya oscuro, podía verse perfectamente.

Aro se detuvo de repente, haciendo que Jane chocase con su hermano que también había detenido su paso al ver la reacción del vampiro. Cuando el mayor se volvió hacia ellos, Alec adoptó una posición defensiva para con su hermana.

- Ya os he dicho que no tenéis por qué temerme pequeños ¿No he demostrado ya que soy alguien digno de confianza? Os dije que os sacaría de este bosque y así lo he hecho _ Aro se volvió para señalar una dirección._ ¿Veis esos árboles más retorcidos de allí? Bien, pues si continuáis por ese camino saldréis directamente a la ciudad.

Los pequeños miraron hacia donde Aro les indicaba con algo de desconfianza.

- ¿No va a llevarnos a casa? Nos dio su palabra de que nos acompañaría _dijo Jane situándose al lado de su hermano._ Mentir no está nada bien _dijo la pequeña con un tono musical. Aro no pudo evitar sonreír ante esto último, ya que era clara la amenaza implícita en esa frase.

- Yo he cumplido, queridos niños. Os dije que os ayudaría a salir de este lugar y ya lo he hecho. Pero ¿Creéis que todos los demás de ahí fuera que están buscándoos no se extrañaran mucho si me ven en este lamentable estado? _Aro inclinó la cabeza hacia la izquierda, dejando que su herida se viese aun más para darle más credibilidad a sus palabras._ Sin duda saldrían despavoridos al verme en este estado, y aun más al ver que sigo con vida. Vida que aún conservo gracias a vosotros. Muchas serian las preguntas y no creo estar desencaminado al afirmar que todos hemos tenido un día muy largo y que lo que mas deseamos en este momento es descansar en la calidez de nuestros hogares ¿No es así?

Ambos hermanos se quedaron callados durante un breve instante, para después comunicarse entre ellos con simples susurros tan débiles que Aro apenas si podía entenderlos.

- Está bien _dijo Alec tirando de su hermana para que se moviese._ Confiaremos en usted _cuando pasaron junto a Aro ambos niños le miraron con una extraña mezcla de miedo y desafio. Aro, por su parte, intentó que la expresión de su cara fuera lo más relajada posible y que los niños no se asustaran aun más. No consiguió mucho.

- Si no es pedir demasiado _recordó Aro._ Significaría mucho para mí que no le contaseis a nadie lo que ha pasado con ese horrible monstruo ni que yo he estado aquí con vosotros.

- No se preocupe, no teníamos intención de decir nada _dijo Jane, que en ese momento estaba con la cabeza vuelta hacia atrás y miraba a Aro. Alec ni se molestó en voltearse, se limitaba a andar lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas y a tirar de su hermana para que le siguiera de cerca.

* * *

Conforme avanzaban colina abajo el sendero imaginario se iba ensanchando, los árboles empezaban a estar más dispersos los unos de los otros y el terreno por donde pisaban era mucho menos accidentado. Alec continuaba en cabeza, arrastrando a Jane que lo seguía como una autómata. Cuando el niño consideró que se encontraban lo suficientemente lejos del extraño hombre mayor y no demasiado cerca de la ciudad, se detuvo haciendo que su hermana lo imitase. Al ver la cara crispada de su hermano, Jane se asustó un poco. Alec se acercó aún más a ella y la sujetó fuertemente por los hombros, lastimando así a la pequeña.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso de antes? _gritó furioso el niño._ Has sido tú, ¿verdad? ¿Desde cuándo puedes hacerlo? ¿¡Y por qué no me lo habías contado antes!? _Jane se molestó al escuchar la última acusación de su hermano y se zafó bruscamente de su agarre para continuar andando hacia donde se suponía que estaba su casa. Alec la siguió apresurado y le sujetó de un brazo para impedir que continuase huyendo de él._ Yo te lo cuento todo. Te conté las cosas extrañas que podía hacer, confié en ti ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?

- ¡Porque no lo sabía! _explotó Jane, mientras algunas lágrimas de rabia escapaban de sus ojos.

Durante unos largos e incómodos minutos reinó el silencio ante los dos hermanos, silencio que sólo era interrumpido por los sollozos de Jane. Alec fue aflojando poco a poco su agarre, hasta que terminó soltando el brazo de su hermana.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Alec? _comenzó Jane, aun con la cabeza baja y sin atreverse a mirar a su hermano._ ¿Por qué hacemos estas cosas? No es normal… _Alec se sintió terriblemente dolido por las palabras de su hermana.

- ¿Eso es lo que piensas en realidad? _dijo Alec con una expresión demasiado dura para su angelical rostro.

- ¿Es que no lo has visto? ¡Es diabólico!

- Y si pensaste eso desde un principio ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Si creías que era diabólico ¿Por que no huiste de mí cuando te lo conté? _Alec se acercó peligrosamente hasta estar a escasos centímetros de la cara de su hermana._ ¿Fue por miedo? ¿Este monstruo que tienes por hermano te asustó hasta tal punto que te impidió salir corriendo? _Jane permanecía terriblemente desconcertada por las palabras de su hermano, y su silencio sólo hizo que Alec confirmara sus sospechas y que se enojara aun más._ Se trata de eso ¿no es así, Jane? ¡Respóndeme!

- ¡No es eso! _gritó la pequeña._ ¿Es que has olvidado lo que he hecho? No es comparable con lo que tú puedes hacer. Yo he matado a un hombre cuando tú en cambio has curado a ese viejo ¡Yo soy el monstruo aquí! _Alec, impactado por las palabras de su hermana, se quedó sin habla durante un momento.

- Jane…

- No ¡Déjame!

- Jane, escucha _Jane rehuía avergonzada la mirada de su hermano, y Alec no tuvo más remedio que sujetarle el rostro con ambas manos para asegurarse de que su hermana lo miraba y escuchaba todo lo que tenía que decirle._ Jane, un monstruo es lo último que tú eres ¿no te das cuenta de que nos has salvado? Y no vuelvas a decir que has matado a un hombre, porque esa horrible cosa era todo menos un hombre.

- Pero…

- ¡No! Tú eres mi querida hermana, y mi hermana no es diabólica ni mucho menos. No sé porque hacemos lo que hacemos _continuó Alec._ Pero no creo que seamos monstruos. No hemos hecho nada malo y tampoco es que vayamos a hacerlo ¿no es así, Jane? _la pequeña asintió, aun con la cara entre las manos de su hermano. Alec sonrió dulcemente ante su gesto._ ¿Lo ves? No somos malos. No creo que ese hombre le diga nada a nadie. Creo que él también es especial, como nosotros. Nada ha cambiado Jane _dijo soltándole la cara a su hermana, que se quedó justo como Alec la había dejado._ Guardaremos todo esto en secreto ¿no te das cuenta hermanita? Ahora somos iguales, y no sólo en apariencia _dijo sonriendo y uniendo su meñique derecho con el de su hermana._ Este será nuestro secreto, solo nuestro Jane ¿vale? _Jane asintió con la cabeza otra vez y le devolvió la sonrisa a su hermano. Y después de secarse las lagrimas, acción que hizo que su cara se ensuciase aun mas y que Alec se riera un poco de ella, volvieron a emprender la marcha hacia casa.

Desde donde estaban no tardaron mucho en salir de bosque, y al llegar a la pradera pudieron ver muchos rostros conocidos iluminados por la luz de lámparas y antorchas. Los estaban buscando.

Los dos hermanos se miraron durante un instante antes de bajar corriendo hasta donde se encontraban los demás.

Mientras tanto, Aro contemplaba toda la escena desde lejos, y al comprobar que los pequeños ya estaban sanos y a salvo, se puso en camino hacia sus terrenos.

* * *

Cuando Iris salió al jardín y no vio a sus pequeños se inquietó bastante, pero cuando empezó a oscurecer y no había señal alguna de ellos la preocupación se fue haciendo más y más grande.

Al llegar Lysander, su esposa le contó lo sucedido, él intentó quitarle importancia para que Iris no entrara en pánico. "Los niños seguramente estarán jugando en la ciudad y se les habrá pasado el tiempo volando entre juegos y juegos", le dijo Lysander. Que no tenía que preocuparse tanto, aunque él por dentro estuviera hecho un mar de nervios. Así Lysander salió, con algunos empleados, a buscar a sus hijos. Pero nadie parecía haberlos visto. Mandó a uno de sus hombres a la casa para que le contara lo sucedido a su esposa y le dijera que esperarse ahí por si los niños volvían, y para que reuniera a tantas personas como pudiera para comenzar la búsqueda por los alrededores mientras él pedía ayuda a los vecinos.

No tardaron tanto como se esperaría en movilizar a todo el mundo, era una ciudad pequeña en la que todos conocían a todos y el ayudarse en los malos momentos no era nada extraño.

Llevaban un par de horas buscándolos por la ciudad y sus alrededores, y estaban preparándose para internarse en el bosque. Se habían hecho con linternas e incluso antorchas para poder buscarlos en la oscuridad. Y justo cuando habían terminado de organizar los grupos de búsqueda y se disponían a adentrarse en el boque vieron a dos pequeñas formas correr ladera abajo. Cuando se acercaron lo suficiente pudieron comprobar que eran ellos. En cuanto Lysander los vio corrió hacia sus hijos para después estrecharos entre sus brazos.

Al ver que ya no hacían falta poco a poco la gente fue marchándose, al igual que Lysander y los pequeños, que volvieron a casa donde les esperaba impaciente una histérica Iris.

Después de abrazarlos y de llorar de alivio vino la ira, y los dos pequeños fueron severamente sermoneados por haberse alejado tanto de casa y por haber preocupado tanto a todos. De modo que después de cenar se fueron directamente a su habitación, lugar en el que sus padres les habían ordenado que permaneciesen hasta que se les ocurriese un castigo adecuado. Los dos niños obedecieron y se fueron a acostar sabiendo que ahora estaban mucho más unidos que antes, los unía su gran y terrible secreto.


End file.
